Infinity War - What if?
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Un chasquido era todo lo necesario para eliminar la mitad del universo. Un simple movimiento de dedos y Thanos complacería a su amada Muerte...O eso sucedería si una masa blanca no se hubiese adherido a su mano, impidiéndole el accionar. FOUR-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**_INFINITY WAR – WHAT IF…?_**

Las gemas brillaban bajo el rojizo cielo que predecía un innegable apocalipsis, trayendo consigo una sonrisa en el rostro del Titán Loco que miraba condescendientemente a todos los héroes que creyeron ser capaces de detener su propósito de cortejar a Muerte. Gruñidos cansinos y quejidos lastimeros llenaban sus oídos, por lo que lentamente comenzó a alzar su mano izquierda, enseñando aquel guantelete que había hecho forjar, doblando sus dedos índice y pulgar hasta que sus yemas se tocasen, siendo la antesala a un chasquido que borraría la mitad del universo como lo había predicho.

Justo en el preciso instante que iba a llevar a cabo su acción, su mano siniestra se vio envuelta en una telaraña que impidió cualquier movimiento, lo que hizo que Thanos buscase inmediatamente con la mirada al adolescente de disfraz rojo y azul, solo para verlo desmayado junto a Mantis. El tirano soltó un gruñido cuando un proyectil rojo golpeó contundentemente su rostro, atontándolo y dándole tiempo suficiente al francotirador, que estaba escondido, para lanzarle un misil desde la bazooka que desechó a un costado.

El gigante cuerpo morado voló unos metros de distancia, siendo atrapado en plena trayectoria por unas redes en sus piernas y arrojado bruscamente contra una mole naranja que lo estampó en el suelo de un puñetazo para posteriormente dar paso a una veloz figura amarilla que saltó sobre el Titán y comenzó a atacarlo con tres pares de garras metálicas que desgarraban lentamente la piel del extraterrestre.

Los Avengers y habitantes de Wakanda solo podían ver como Thanos era golpeado en una serie de ataques sincronizados que lograron desestabilizarlo y hacerlo sangrar. Pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue que un hombre con traje rojo y azul estaba en ese grupo, peleando con las mismas habilidades que el héroe de Queens, pero demostrando ser mucho más experimentado. Poco a poco fueron recuperando sus fuerzas y poniéndose de pie, ayudándose entre sí o gracias a dos sujetos con trajes de diablo rojo y otro de negro con una calavera en su pecho.

-De pie, vamos. Wolverine no puede atacar eternamente, tenemos que ayudar entre todos para derrotar a Thanos- el sujeto de rojo dijo.

-Quiénes son ustedes? Cómo llegaron aquí? – Steve Rogers cuestionó, recuperando su escudo.

-Capitán, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Soy Daredevil, él es Punisher, The Thing, Spiderman y Deadpool es aquel que está cargando sus armas. Venimos de otro universo por error y sabemos el peligro que Thanos puede ser sino se le detiene rápido- presuroso, presentó y explicó el hombre sin miedo.

-Spiderman? Cómo el niño? – Iron Man preguntó, ayudando a su protegido a ponerse de pie.

-Nunca lo hemos visto sin su máscara, pero quiero creer que es la misma persona- mintió sin problema alguno el hombre ciego, solo para obligar a todos a agacharse cuando el cuerpo de Logan voló sobre ellos.

-Humanos insignificantes! – exclamó el Titán, poniéndose de pie.

Antes de que dijese algo más, una serie de balas hicieron contacto con su piel, perforándolo y haciéndolo gritar furiosamente de dolor. Ahogando su sufrimiento, el extraterrestre corrió en dirección al dúo de pistoleros, logrando atrapar la cabeza de Deadpool mientras que Frank Castle rodó a un costado, sin antes lograr pegarle en la pierna un explosivo plástico, el cual hizo detonar cuando el Titán quebró el cuello del mercenario bocazas y lo arrojó al cielo.

La nube de polvo, producto de la explosión, perturbó la visión del gigante púrpura, ignorando el momento en que Wade reacomodó su cabeza y desenvainó sus espadas de Carbonadium, clavándolas en el hombro derecho y luego patearlo en dirección a Ben Grimm, quien aguardaba listo para asestarle otro puñetazo.

-Maldición! Es como pelear contra Fuerza Fénix de nuevo! – la mole rocosa gritó, viendo como Spiderman intentaba quitarle el guantelete, pero viéndose obligado a esquivar los puñetazos que el tirano le arrojaba.

-Wilson! Sería un buen momento para llamar a tu novia! – Logan le dijo al mercenario mutante, quien disparaba entre los huevos que la araña dejaba.

-Lo dices como si no lo hubiese hecho ya! Y tú quédate quieto, Thanos! BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! – contestó Wade.

-Está gritando sus tiros? Ese tipo está loco! – Rocket Racoon se expresó, solo para recibir un rifle.

-No tienes ni idea, mapache. Toma eso y sirve de apoyo. Trata de dispararle a las gemas, quizás podamos sacarlas del guantelete de esa manera- Punisher le dijo, alzando su propio rifle con balas huecas y acertándole a una herida abierta, dándole tiempo a Spiderman de alejarse.

Cintas de telarañas comenzaron a lanzarse en diversas direcciones, entrelazando árboles y edificios, logrando armar una enorme red que sostenía al Titán en el aire mientras era foco de disparos que Wilson, Castle, Rocket y un recuperado Barnes le daban. The Thing aguardaba el instante preciso, hallándolo justo cuando los tiradores recargaron, arrojando fuertemente a Logan con sus garras en dirección a la zona media del tirano, haciendo rugir de furia desenfrenada al mutante longevo mientras apuñalaba una y otra vez al ser de piel morada.

-Bestia molesta! Déjame en paz! – clamó Thanos, soltándose de la red y tomando de una pierna a Arma X, golpeándolo repetidas veces contra el suelo y lanzándolo a Matt Murdock cuando lo vio acercarse detrás de él.

-Oye, Thanos! No te dijo tu madre que es de mala educación golpear a la gente con otra? – Spidey habló, saliendo disparado desde lo alto de un edificio en ruinas, aprovechando la gravedad para patear la cara del susodicho.

-Eres la versión adulta del niño pero más molesto! – gritó el Titán Loco, tratando de agarrarlo pero fallando y recibiendo puñetazos en un arte marcial que Black Widow desconocía.

-Y tú te pareces a Cable pero con problemas asmáticos! – refutó la amenaza arácnida de New York.

-No lo sé, Spidey! Para mí se parece más a un testículo arrugado y amoratado! – Deadpool dijo, apareciendo a espaldas del gigante y recuperando sus espadas.

-No es por insinuar nada, pero podrían ayudar? La última vez me aplastaron la cabeza con una roca y no fue muy bonito…- Peter comentó a los Avengers, recordando lo que Terraxia le hizo hace años.

-No podemos ganar. He visto más de catorce millones de escenarios y él siempre triunfa- Dr. Strange pronunció.

-Siempre tan útiles los Illuminati- gruñó Castle, ayudando a su amigo ciego.

-Si al menos Adam Warlock o Silver Surfer estuviesen aquí para darnos tiempo…- Ben Grimm masculló.

-Wanda! Dale a Thanos con todo lo que tengas! Necesito a la araña con vida! – Logan le exclamó a la chica que conocía como hija de Magneto.

Luces carmesíes rodaron las manos de Scarlet Witch, lanzándolas como flechas en el momento que Spiderman realizó un mortal hacia atrás, viendo como el poder del caos pasaba por debajo de él y golpeaba al alienígena en el pecho, dejando que Parker lanzase sus telarañas a los hombros para así forzarlo a dar una voltereta y terminar estrellándolo boca abajo contra la tierra.

-Starlord, dispárale al brazo! – el miembro de los Fantastic Four comandó.

-Y no pierdas el tiempo esta vez! – Stark le gritó mientras trataba de acumular toda la energía posible en el reactor de su pecho.

-Acaso no hay más héroes en este universo? – Frank cuestionó a Natasha, quien le había pedido un arma.

-Hawkeye y Antman están en prisión domiciliaria- replicó la pelirroja, quien hacía puntería a una de las gemas del guantelete.

-Fury dijo que enviaría a alguien de confianza, y que llegaría en unos minutos- Falcon comunicó, dando bocanadas profundas de aire tras alejar a los heridos de la zona de guerra.

-Alguna idea de quién es? – el abogado de Hell's Kitchen indagó.

-Solo tenemos este símbolo en nuestros rastreadores para reconocerla- la espía rusa respondió, enseñándoles la estrella dorada con fondo azul y rojo, lo que dibujó una mueca alegre en los recién llegados a la batalla.

Strange, viendo que los héroes no se rendían, procedió a dar su apoyo al transfigurar todos los ataque que el Titán Loco efectuaba con las gemas. Banner tomó su apariencia verde, corriendo iracundamente hasta su objetivo y golpearlo directamente en el rostro, disfrutando internamente de la retribución, solo para recibir un cabezazo que lo atontó y posteriormente ser asfixiado, viéndose salvado por un borrón que atacó en la espalda baja al extraterrestre.

-Carol? – Spiderman dijo, llamando la atención de la recién llegada.

-Te conozco? – la blonda de pelo corte pronunció.

-Larga historia, si sobrevivimos a esto, prometo que contaremos todo lo posible- el Parker adulto contestó, aprovechando que Rogers había arrojado su escudo de Vibranium al villano para enlazarlo con sus redes y hacerlo girar numerosas veces, utilizando a su favor la fuerza concentrada y tirárselo al brazo izquierdo del morado ser.

-Thor, puedes pararte? – The Thing interrogó al dios.

-Sí, hombre de piedra. Por qué? – el Asgardiano dijo.

-Necesito que concentres todo tu poder y hagas lo que dijo. Stark, has lo mismo! – Grimm ordenó.

Thanos, furioso por la impertinencia de los héroes, tomo a unos desprevenidos Drax y Mantis, estrellándolos entre sí y luego utilizarlos contra T'challa y Barnes. Deadpool logró subirse a los hombros del Titán, intentando dispararle en la sien, pero siendo jalado hacia delante por este mismo y desmembrado brutalmente, aterrando a los Avengers ante la cruel muestra de ira.

En vista de que la balanza volvía a mecerse, Spiderman y Captain Marvel intercalaron veloces puñetazos al tirano, uno aprovechando su sentido arácnido para eludir los contraataques, mientras la otra usaba su super fuerza para desestabilizarlo.

-Wade! Deja de perder el tiempo y recupérate! La araña no durará para siempre y lo sabes! – Logan le reclamó al mercenario, quien con ayuda de Punisher, comenzaron a juntar las extremidades al mismo tiempo que los demás eran espectadores del acelerado factor curativo del mutante.

-AGHHHH! – se oyó el grito de dolor de Peter Parker, revelando que Thanos estaba estrujando su muñeca derecha, reventando el dispositivo lanza redes.

El héroe logró soltarse gracias a Carol Danvers, la cual dio una reyerta en el codo diestro del gigante, produciendo un sonoro chasquido que se tradujo como un quiebre de huesos. Algo que la araña sacó provecho lanzándole el dispositivo a la cara morada, explotando al contacto y creando una bola blanca que lo encegueció.

-Estás bien? – la piloto de la Fuerza Aérea le preguntó preocupada.

-Adolorido, con un lanza redes menos y el otro vacío…pero aún tengo todos mis dientes en su lugar- con un tono divertido, comentó el héroe adulto de Queens.

-Danvers! Vuela al cielo y absorbe lo que Stark y Thor lancen! Luego acaba con Thanos! – The Thing gritó entre los disparos que Deadpool, Punisher y los demás daban a las gemas, dañando el engarzado.

La mujer no se hizo de rogar, volando alto para luego brillar incandescentemente cuando un enceguecedor rayo y un haz de luz la golpearon en polos opuestos, pudiéndose oír un gruñido de dolor que se convirtió en un rugido al cabo de unos segundos, revelando una femenina figura esbelta que emitía un resplandor naranja a través de su apariencia etérea similar a una llamas que variaban del blanco al anaranjado. Descendió estrepitosamente asta Thanos, golpeando en medio de su pecho, alzándolo en el aire para así asestarle un poderosísimo rayo de fotones que la dejó agotada mientras la figura morada caía en picada envuelto en un humo negro.

-Te tengo! Bien hecho, Carol! – la felicitó Spiderman, solo para soltarla a tiempo en dirección a Logan tras sentir una enorme mano tomándolo de la pierna y comenzando a golpearlo repetidas veces de forma salvaje.

-Sigue vivo después de eso!? – Quill exclamó.

-Maldición, ya no tengo más energía- masculló Iron Man.

-Niño, tienes más cartuchos de telaraña?! – Matt le gritó a la versión joven de Spiderman.

-Lo siento señor, pero se me agotaron- asustado y nervioso, respondió un Peter adolescente.

-Rocas! Arrójame o la araña no lo logrará! – desesperado por su amigo, ordenó el longevo mutante, solo para quedarse quieto cuando un rugido llegó a sus oídos, alertando a todos.

-RAGHHHH! – se quejó sonoramente el héroe de disfraz arácnido, pateando la garganta del gigante con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose para caer al suelo u vomitar a través de su traje roto, el cual enseñaba partes de su rostro y el resto del cuerpo.

Todos observaban asombrados como la raña mascullaba maldiciones y se ponía de pie, arrojando al suelo el lanza redes vacío y masajeándose las muñecas mientras no despegaba su mirada de Thanos.

-Sé lo que vas a hacer, y es estúpido- con desprecio, habló el Titán Loco.

-Oh, en serio? – burlón, escupió el héroe de Queens, lo que hizo retroceder a algunos por la seriedad que mostraba.

-Intentarás golpearme como Captain America o la bestia de Hulk. No funcionará. Nadie me detendrá- dijo Thanos soberbiamente.

-…No más amistoso hombre araña- solemnemente pronunció Peter Parker, arrojando un par de redes orgánicas desde sus muñecas al pecho del villano, utilizando el rebote para patearlo con sus pies en el rostro, ignorando el chasquido de dolor que su pierna rota le daba, teniendo a su favor la adrenalina.

-Rocas! Ahora! – Logan gritó a The Thing, quien lo lanzó en dirección al Titán para que ayude al héroe arácnido.

Las garras de Adamantium se clavaron en el muslo derecho de Thanos, quien intentó usar el guantelete, solo para que el poder de las gemas fuese redireccionado al cielo por Spiderman, quien peleaba instintivamente al punto de utilizar la Marca de Kaine, dañando enormemente al alienígena mientras que un Wolverine en estado de furia desgarraba sin parar la piel morada, bañando de sangre la tierra marrón.

-Pensé que no tenía más telarañas…- Natasha balbuceó, viendo como el dúo atacaba y defendía perfectamente.

-Spiderman ya no pelea como el hombre. Ahora es la araña, y estos son depredadores naturales- Castle dijo, enfocando la mira de su rifle en las gemas, aguardando el momento justo.

-Ese es el niño? – Steve preguntó.

-Hace tiempo dejó de serlo. Ha peleado contra seres más allá de la comprensión y ha ganado. Míralo, joven Spiderman, ese serás tú algún día- Daredevil habló, mirando a la versión adolescente de Peter.

-Se está desahogando…- Ben Grimm recalcó.

-De qué hablas? – Tony Stark cuestionó, realmente sorprendido por la habilidad que presentaba el Spiderman adulto, quien peleaba sin la necesidad de complementos.

-Últimamente su vida no ha sido muy buena. Perder gente querida, sea controlado mentalmente, amigos que lo odian o sospechan de él, gente que cuida y a cambio lo desprecia por culpa de un idiota con bigote de Hitler, venderle su alma al diablo por una estupidez que hiciste, salvar compañeros y que el crédito se lo lleve otro…- Deadpool reveló, desconcertando al multimillonario por la acusación que oyó.

Las redes ataban férreamente las extremidades superiores de Thanos por detrás de su espalda, exponiendo su torso para que Logan hunda sus cuchillas en el abdomen y apuñale sistemáticamente hasta la garganta, saltando a un costado cuando Spiderman golpeó al gigante en el mentón, izándolo unos metros y después enredar sus piernas, atrayéndolo de nuevo contra el suelo. Envolviéndolo en un capullo, la araña lo hizo girar incontables veces, chocándolo en las rocas o trozos de naves, dejándolo caer al final para que Logan salte sobre su brazo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que Deadpool, quien se unió, y ataquen la extremidad con sus armas de Adamantium y Carbonadium, cortando piel y músculos.

-No! No me negarán a Muerte! Soy su sirviente más fiel, soy…AHHH! – chilló de dolor Thanos en el segundo que los mutantes desgarraron el brazo del cuerpo y Spiderman clavó en su pecho un enorme aguijón óseo que provino de su muñeca.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Los Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy y los habitantes de Wakanda eran testigos del milagro que el grupo de héroes inesperados había llevado a cabo, asombrados con la performance que les costó aprender con años de batalla y sufrimiento. Incluso si estaban lejos, podía ver la fatiga y heridas que cada uno de ellos tenía, siendo Spiderman el más afectado, quien sangraba de su pierna y brazo rotos.

Daredevil, sin perder el tiempo, corrió hasta donde su colega arácnido estaba para arrastrarlo lo más lejos posible, siendo seguido por el dúo mutante que cargaban el enorme brazo envuelto por un dorado guantelete que engarzaba las poderosas gemas del infinito. Thanos se revolcaba en el suelo, regando la tierra con su sangre, rugiendo penosamente cuando Hulk, Thor y The Thing se le abalanzaron para dar inicio a una golpiza descomunal.

-Logan! Dale el guantelete a Spiderman! Que termine con esto! – Ben Grimm gritó entre los puñetazos que daba.

-Están seguros que es necesario? Thanos está siendo subyugado- Rogers comentó.

-Se nota que es la primera vez que pelean contra él…- Matt susurró, sosteniendo con ayuda de Carol al Peter adulto.

-A qué te refieres? – Black Panther cuestionó.

-Solo está siendo retrasado- Castle pronunció, descartando el rifle y tomando una de sus granadas de fragmentación para arrojarla al alienígena morado.

-Yo soy Groot? – el árbol andante habló.

-Así es, mi amigo vegetal. Thanos aún puede pelear si no nos apuramos- Wade replicó al inentendible leguaje del miembro de los Guardians of the Galaxy.

-Vamos, araña! No decaigas ahora, sé que estás cansado pero necesito que hagas esto! – Logan le dijo al hombre con quien se convirtió hermano de sangre durante una abducción de Mojo.

-Por qué yo? No puede hacerlo Cap? O Daredevil? – con voz cansada y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, declaró Spiderman.

-Porque tú eres el único que sabe lo que significa tener un gran poder, Spidey- el mercenario bocazas comentó, quitando el miembro cercenado del interior del guantelete.

-No me dejarán en paz, cierto? – Spiderman habló con un tono divertido a la blonda a su lado, quien le sonrió levemente.

-Aún me debes un larga historia, Spiderman- ella le dijo, forzando el brazo del arácnido en dirección al objeto dorado.

-Puedo pedir que Wolverine deje de ser tan gruñón? – antes de meter su mano, preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Hazlo y te pincho- con el ceño fruncido le respondió el susodicho, poniéndole el guantelete y ser expulsado por una ola de poder.

El espacio alrededor de Spiderman parecía deformarse, con las seis gemas brillando intensamente al sincronizarse con su nuevo portador. Los demás héroes miraban con asombro el espectáculo, apreciando el rostro de esfuerzo que el héroe de Queens revelaba a través de su máscara rota. Los dedos fueron cerrándose a la voluntad del tótem arácnido, enfocándose en el Titan Loco que trataba de pararse luego de que Grimm, Banner y Odinson se alejasen velozmente.

-Qué crees que haces, pequeño humano!? Utilizaré tu cabeza como regalo a mi Señora Muerte! – Thanos exclamó, intentando acercarse a la araña, enseñando su cuerpo dañado.

Peter Parker lo miró a través de sus lentes rotas ,preguntándose internamente si esto fue lo que The Hood y los Illuminati sentían cuando se ponían el guantelete. Un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza, uno que las gemas percibieron y dieron inicio a un resplandor enceguecedor.

-Desaparece para siempre, Thanos! – clamó el ex fotógrafo, inundando el lugar con un estruendo y la visión del gigante deshaciéndose en cenizas.

Los héroes comenzaron a preguntarse a continuación cuando vieron que el herido Spiderman alzaba su puño al cielo, liberando un nuevo pulso de energía cósmica que se extendió por todo el universo.

-Todos los que Thanos y la Orden Negra asesinaron, volverán a la vida! – clamó la araña, sin voltearse a ver cuándo unos desconcertados Loki, Heimdall, Vision y Gamora aparecieron entre los héroes.

-Para ya, Spiderman! Tu cuerpo no lo soportará! – Matt Murdock le gritó.

-Quítate el guantelete! Incluso Reed no podía portarlo demasiado tiempo! – The Thing advirtió.

-Solo una última cosa! – la mal acusada amenaza araña avisó.

-Maldición, araña! Date prisa! – Logan exclamó.

-Restauro todo lo que se destruyó en esta guerra! – proclamó finalmente Spiderman, quitándose el guantelete y caer de rodillas al suelo, completamente cansado.

El destruido y desolado paisaje comenzó a mutar alrededor de todos, como si el tiempo estuviese retrocediendo poco a poco, reemplazando el marrón por verde y los edificios caídos por magníficas estructuras. T'challa y Shuri estaban atónitos con el pedido del héroe, pudiendo únicamente rugir y alzar sus brazos alegremente, siendo imitados inmediatamente por los habitantes del país oculto, algo que los demás héroes se percataron mientras caían sentados al suelo al mismo tiempo que sonreían y abrazaban, como Starlord y Gamora o Wanda y Vision.

 _'-Danvers, estatus de la situación! –'_ se oyó la voz de Fury a través de un intercomunicador cuando la heroína se dejó caer al lado de un Spiderman que remendaba sus heridas con las redes orgánicas.

-La guerra terminó, señor. Thanos ya no existe- Captain Marvel respondió.

 _'-Cómo pasó eso? Tú acabaste con él? –'_ cuestionó el líder de SHIELD.

-Negativo. Fue Spiderman- replicó la blonda mientras los héroes salvadores sonreían con complicidad, imaginándose la cara del espía.

 _'-Me estás diciendo que el niño de Stark ganó una guerra?! –'_ atontado sonó la voz del hombre con un parche en el ojo.

-No ese Spiderman, señor. Si quiere respuestas más claras, le recomiendo que venga en persona. Solo así podrá entender todo- tras decir eso, Carol cortó la comunicación.

-Sabes que Fury no le agradará eso? – Natasha indagó.

-Nat…ya déjalo…sabes que pediría pregunta tras pregunta- Tony le dijo mientras su pupilo le ayudaba a caminar.

-Cuánto apuestas a que si volvemos a nuestra dimensión, no nos creerán que vencimos a Thanos…- Spiderman le cuestionó a Logan.

-Estoy seguro que si Jameson se entera, dirá que todo fue por tu culpa- Murdock dijo.

-Siempre puedo dispararle, Spidey- Wade se ofreció.

-Sin homicidios, Wade- advirtió Grimm.

-Alguien más, aparte de mí, quiere golpear a los Illuminati y a Robbins por meternos en esto? – Punisher interrogó, recibiendo como respuesta cinco manos en alto mientras se reían y los demás miraban curiosos.

* * *

Shuri y un joven Peter revoloteaban alrededor de la mesa donde el dispositivo lanza redes recuperado del Spiderman adulto se hallaba, asombrados por lo avanzado que era a comparación con el que el adolescente tenía. Los demás, por su parte, estaban reunidos a meros metros de distancia, oyendo la historia de trasfondo que el sexteto de héroes daban, sin llegar a dar algunas informaciones privadas. Nick Fury había llegado junto a Maria Hill y Phil Coulson, hallando gratificante la participación que ellos tuvieron para la salvación de todos a manos de un tirano.

-Por qué no te quitas la máscara? Todos sabemos que eres el niño pero adulto- Hill le dijo al héroe de Queens.

-Lo siento pero creo que me confunde- nervioso, trató de eludir el pedido. Divirtiendo a la mayoría.

-Eres Peter Parker, sobrino de May Parker- Romanova aclaró, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Perdón, pero mi nombre es Ben Reilly- Peter respondió, pero sin sonar muy confiado.

-No, no lo eres- Falcon dijo.

-Tienes razón…mi nombre es Kaine- esta vez intentó el Parker adulto.

-Ese tampoco es tu nombre- Wanda habló.

-Bobby Drake? – intentó la araña.

-Mucho menos- Danvers replicó.

-Johnny Storm! – exclamó Spiderman.

-Ojalá fueras él, araña- The Thing masculló.

-Soy Norman Os…GULP! – se detuvo de hablar nuevamente cuando sintió tres garras en su garganta.

-Ya quítate la maldita máscara- gruñó Logan.

El héroe arácnido lo miró exasperado, soltando un bufido de derrota al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha se acercaba hasta el borde inferior, alzándola muy lentamente mientras los demás se acomodaban en sus respectivos asientos expectantes. De a poco la piel fue enseñándose, mostrando su delgado cuello y mentón afilado, continuando por sus labios finos y nariz estilizada.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto…al menos alguno de ustedes podía hacerlo también para no estar solo- acusó Peter, mirando a Daredevil y Deadpool.

-Lo siento, Spidey. Pero el autor declaró que tú eras el protagonista de esta historia…- susurró Wade al oído de Spiderman, quien lo miró sin comprender como el noventa por ciento de las veces.

-Yo…- comenzó el abogado.

-También lo hará- Frank declaró.

-Por favor, no decidas por mí, Punisher. En cuanto a ti, Spiderman, listo- dijo Matt, revelando su rostro, haciendo que todos lo miren sorprendidos.

-No puedes ver- Mantis susurró, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Tu turno, Peter- Murdock dijo a la araña.

-No hay forma de huir ahora, verdad? – buscando apoyo en Carol, Spiderman le cuestionó.

-Ya hazlo, tu versión joven está luciendo preocupado! – Ben gritó.

Suspirando nuevamente, Peter se quitó de un tirón la máscara, revelando por completo sus facciones y cabello marrón alborotado, siendo notable la madurez que ambos Spiderman tenía cuando Wade tomó al adolescente y lo sentó a la derecha del adulto. La piloto atinó a ruborizarse, algo que Logan vio y olisqueó el aire, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada que llamó la atención de Tony Stark.

-Por qué ríes? – le interrogó Iron Man.

-Ricitos de oro tiene un enamoramiento por la araña como en nuestra dimensión- Wolverine respondió.

-Logan! – Peter gritó mientras su versión joven lo miraba a él y a Carol.

-Tengo novia en el futuro? – el adolescente quiso saber.

-No. Estoy soltero- replicó rápidamente el tótem.

-Pero el Sr. Logan dijo que ustedes dos estaban enamorados- dijo el joven Peter, sin darse cuenta que Wade abrazaba a Arma X mientras lloraba al oírlo decir "Señor Logan".

-Estábamos en una relación, pero luego ella se fue en una misión con los Guardians of the Galaxy y tuvimos que separarnos- relató el Parker mayor.

-Y no tuviste con nadie más? – Black Widow interrogó, esperando incomodarlo.

-Sí, contigo. Pero luego me dejaste porque solo estuviste conmigo a causa de una amnesia que sufriste…- comenzó a relatar Spiderman.

-Con Gwen Stacy, pero Green Goblin la mató…- Deadpool continuó.

-Black Cat, pero ella solo quiere el disfraz y no a Peter Parker…- Daredevil siguió.

-Mary Jane Watson, quien solo quiere al hombre y no la araña…- Logan gruñó.

-La mujer policía que te dejó cuando supo que eras Spiderman…- Punisher prosiguió.

-Sablinova, pero se sacrificó para darte tiempo y así enfrentarse a Doc. Octopus…- The Thing dijo.

-Wow…realmente tienes mala suerte con las mujeres- Quill habló, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Gamora.

-Es por culpa de la "Suerte Parker"- refutó Peter, agachando la cabeza mientras Carol palmeaba su espalda.

-"Suerte Parker"? – Coulson preguntó.

-Imagínate la Ley de Murphy, sí? – dijo el interrogado.

-Listo- Falcon contestó.

-Ahora multiplícala por mil- declaró derrotado, recordando todas las veces donde cosas malas le pasaron.

-No puede ser tan ma…olvídalo, tengo razón- el adolescente dijo, rememorando sus propias situaciones.

-Mmh…Dejando de lado la interesante vida amorosa de Parker con dos de mis mejores agentes, cómo piensan volver a su dimensión? – Fury, en su clásico estoicismo, preguntó.

-Nos salvaron y ya piensas en echarlos? – Tony reclamó.

-Le recuerdo, Sr. Fury. Usted está en suelo de Wakanda, podría pedirle lo mismo- T'challa le rememoró, incomodando a Maria Hull por verde en desventaja numérica.

-Los valientes guerreros siempre serán bienvenidos para mí- Thor declaró mientras Loki asentía con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara como era habitual.

-Como mi hermano dice, les estoy agradecido que me hayan traído de regreso- el Jotun les comentó.

-Desde cuándo se llevan bien ustedes dos? – Punisher preguntó tras acordarse de las constantes batallas que solían llevar a cabo.

-Desde antes que su hogar perezca- Bruce replicó, jugueteando con el dispositivo lanza redes.

-Ragnarok? – Grimm dedujo.

-Así es. En su mundo ya pasó? – Heimdall quiso saber.

-No solo ocurrió, sino que Loki regresó en el cuerpo de Sif…fue un poco incómodo lidiar con eso- contestó Peter, rascándose la nuca.

-Dices eso porque eres el único al que le cae bien, araña- Logan gruñó.

-Hermano! Tienes un amigo! – el dios del trueno clamó feliz, haciendo reir a los demás.

-Joven, creo que Tony le dará nuevas obligaciones- le dijo Steve al adolescente del grupo.

-Qué!? No! Yo…yo no lo conozco…No creo que el Sr. Loki quiera hablar conmigo! – nervioso como un cervatillo encandilado, balbuceó el joven Spiderman, algo que causó gracia en Carol.

-Tú también eres así de nervioso? - Captain Marvel se mofó del héroe arácnido adulto.

-Ojalá! Spidey es peor! – Deadpool gritó.

-Wade! – protestó el susodicho.

-Tendrían que verlo cuando trata de tener una charla privada con una mujer que le gusta- siguió el mercenario mutante.

-Oh, en serio? Me pregunto cómo habrá actuado con mi contraparte…- la espía rusa procedió a divertirse a costa de Spiderman, quien tapó su cara y gritó.

-Suficiente! Shuri, vamos a tratar de hacer un portal que me lleve a casa. Lo último que quiero, es volver a ponerme el guantelete del infinito! – parándose y tomando a la chica, declaró Peter para posteriormente retirarse a un laboratorio aledaño.

-Dijo que hará un portal? Acaso es una especie de científico? – Bucky, curioso indagó.

-Es una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta, aunque siempre se menosprecie por culpa de los demás- Matt respondió.

-Qué tan inteligente es? – preguntó intrigado el líder de SHIELD.

-Desde mi punto de vista, más que Stark, Richards, Doom, Pym o Banner. Lo he visto sabotear a Ultron solo para darnos tiempo y acabarlo. Diablos! Aún recuerdo cuando venció a dos Fuerza Fénix con solo engañarlos mientras el resto de nosotros éramos masacrados por solo uno de ellos! – reveló el mutante longevo, recordando la imagen de Spiderman saliendo del portal junto al dúo de hermanos rusos desmayados.

-Cable dijo una vez que él era el mejor superhéroe de todos- Wade comentó.

-Qué es Fuerza Fénix? Y quién es Cable? – Coulson parló.

-Fénix es una entidad cósmica que supuestamente debía reencarnar en una niña, pero esta le rechazó y se dividió en cinco, terminando en los interiores de unos mutantes que poco a poco iban volviéndose locos. Spiderman venció a dos y además entrenó a la niña para que acepte la entidad- The Thing contó, sorprendiendo a todos, principalmente a la rubia que generó un rápido apego al héroe, y a la versión joven de este.

-En cuanto a Cable, es un mutante que viene del futuro y por momentos trata de evitar catástrofes en la época actual- Wolverine respondió.

Todos los habitantes de la dimensión huésped miraron la figura masculina que se movía de un lado al otro con planos y herramientas mientras era seguido por una radiante Shuri que aportaba ideas. Tony solo podía observar a su protegido, cuestionándose si él sería así de brillante en el futuro, dejándolo de lado al recordar que había creado su propia telaraña en un principio, algo que aunque no lo admitiese, nunca se le habría ocurrido. Los Asgardianos y Dr. Strange se mantenían callados, pudiendo percibir que Peter poseía un poder en su interior que tenía un origen que se asimilaba al misticismo. Wanda y Vision no podían dejar de estar agradecidos con el héroe por lo que había hecho. Incluso Hulk, residiendo en el interior de Bruce Banner, generó cierto respeto por los hombrecitos que vencieron a Thanos.

Fury, por otro lado, se debatía internamente con respecto a Peter. No sabía que opinión tener sobre la araña, ya que lo catalogaba como un posible potencial de guerra, pero también quería hallar una manera para impedirle que se vaya y una a SHIELD o los Avengers.

-Digo que Mantis tiene que tocarlo! – exclamó con una sonrisa simpática, Drax.

-Yo soy Groot! – estuvo de acuerdo el árbol parlante.

-Sí! Gamora me dijo que ella reveló lo que Starlord sentía! – Thor gritó, empujando a la alienígena hasta donde Peter estaba.

-Qué hace ella? – Frank preguntó, ya que no la conocía muy bien.

-Puede sentir las emociones de las personas- espetó enojado Quill al recordar lo que le pasó.

Eso detuvo al quinteto en su lugar, girando bruscamente sus cabezas en dirección a Spiderman quien le dio su mano a Mantis, solo para que ella comience a llorar desconsoladamente y lo abrace, haciendo que Peter mire a todos lados buscando ayuda. Estuvieron asó por unos minutos, separándose luego y cada uno regresando a sus lugares, donde el tótem seguía desconcertado al igual que Shuri mientras Mantis continuaba sollozando y buscando refugio en Gamora.

-Yo soy Groot? – preguntó el miembro de la fuerza galáctica.

-Cómo es que aún sigue peleando? – Mantis le preguntó al quinteto.

-De qué hablas, muchacha? – Fury quiso saber.

-cómo es que sigue adelante luego de ser abandonado, repudiado y odiado por toda la gente y amigos que salva diariamente? – cuestionó de nuevo la extraterrestre.

-Porque así es él. Él es la fuerza que nos mantiene en la lucha- Daredevil contestó.

-Porque nunca baja los brazos- Wade aportó.

-Porque incluso si es molesto, seba imponerse contra las peores adversidades- Punisher comentó.

-Porque un gran poder, representa una gran responsabilidad- The Thing citó en mantra de su colega héroe.

-Debido a que él es mejor héroe que todos nosotros juntos- Logan finalizó.

Ruidos de piezas metálicas y cables chispeando se hicieron eco, enseñando al dúo de científicos armando lo que parecía ser una estructura circular compuesta de Vibranium que emitía veloces fricciones a causa de la corriente eléctrica. El interior del círculo parecía distorsionarse por momentos, al mismo tiempo que Peter realizaba ajustes manuelas y Shuri controlaba los valores informáticos, asombrando a todos por la velocidad con la que la pareja logró llevar a cabo todo.

-Podría quedarse…- Nick susurró para sorpresa de sus agentes, quienes lo miraron.

-Qué dijiste, Fury? – Arma X interrogó.

-Podríamos fabricarle un origen falso…Podría unirse a SHIELD o los Avengers- volvió a hablar el hombre del parche.

-Él no es Stark, Fury. Él no hará armas para ti- aclaró Logan, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Lo sé, pero al menos no sería perseguido como Mantis lo dio a entender. Además, mi agente parece haber generado algo por él- el líder espía comentó.

-Logan…- Murdock dijo por lo bajo.

-Sabes que lo que dice es cierto. JJJ solo hallará otra forma de desprestigiarlo si regresamos- Ben le recordó.

-Opino que deberíamos darle una oportunidad, se merece un lugar donde la gente pueda apreciarlo- Frank aportó su pensamiento.

-Wade? – el mutante líder de los X-men le dirigió la mirada a su colega.

-Si fuese él, me quedaría aquí. Puede ayudar al pequeño Spidey y sabe cómo enfrentarse a cualquier posible amenaza. Sin contar que tendrá una preciosura como lo es Captain Marvel…has visto sus piernas y su…! – comenzó bien hablando Deadpool, solo para terminar callándose por la mirada de advertencia que recibió de la rubia.

Logan gruñó, debatiéndose sobre el posible futuro que Peter podría tener, ya que él mismo creía que esta era una oportunidad única para el arácnido. Por ello, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y se puso de pie, caminando en dirección al héroe mientras le pedía tácitamente a Shuri que se retire.

-Spiderman…- dijo Wolverine.

-Logan, ocurre algo? – confundido preguntó el tótem.

-Necesitamos hablar de algo importante- comentó el mutante para así dar inicio a una propuesta.

* * *

Varios superhéroes se hallaban reunidos en la mansión que Tony Stark había brindado como sede de los Avengers, siendo los presentes miembros de dicho grupo así como también de los X-men, Fantastic Four y uno que otro vigilante de New York. Gritos acusatorios iban de un lado al otro, reclamando por los desaparecidos durante la pelea contra The Hood por culpa de la ineficiencia que los Illuminati tuvieron a la hora de esconder las Gemas del Infinito, solo para callarse abruptamente al producirse una distorsión espacio-temporal en medio de la sala de reuniones, alertándoles y poniéndolos en guardia.

Poco a poco, cuatro figuras salieron de lo que parecía ser una rasgadura en el aire, para después cerrarse inmediatamente, como si nunca hubiese pasado. El cuarteto lucía cansado y con sus trajes un tanto dañados, pero todos mostraban un rostro sereno a medida que eran recibidos con abrazos o sacudidas de mano.

-Es bueno tenerlos de nuevo aquí- Captain America dijo honestamente.

-Sí, es bueno estar en casa- Logan gruñó, yendo directo a una nevera y sacando un pack de cervezas que repartió con los otros tres.

-Están todos bien? Les ocurrió algo luego de que Robbins los hiciese desaparecer? – Barton preguntó, sentado junto a Mockingbird.

-Estamos bien, solo un poco golpeados luego de lidiar con Thanos- despreocupado, respondió el no vidente.

-Qué?! Cómo…? Dónde…? – intentó hablar Luke Cage pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-Al parecer The Hood nos envió a un universo paralelo donde los Avengers estaban peleando contra el Titán Loco en Wakanda. Nuestra llegada impidió que chasquease los dedos, evitando un desastre, para después unirnos a la contienda- Punisher explicó, recostándose en una silla aledaña a la de su amigo diablo.

-Logan…- se oyó la voz, en el fondo del grupo, de Scarlet Spider.

-Qué pasa, araña? – sabiendo que preguntaría, replicó el mutante.

-Spiderman…Dónde está? – con un tono serio, cuestionó Kaine.

-Ha decidido no volver con nosotros- reveló Arma X.

-Podrías…podrías repetir eso? -Danvers requirió, hallándose sentada junto a Jessica Drew y Jennifer Walters.

-Spiderman tuvo una oferta en aquel universo, por lo que aceptó- simplificó todo Logan, dándole otro trago a la cerveza.

-Cómo pasó eso? – Kaine indagó, empujando a Johnny Storm y a Felicia Hardy con el fin de acercarse al cuarteto, apretando los puños.

-Como dijimos, peleamos contra Thanos. Logan, Wade y Spiderman fueron quienes lo subyugaron…- empezó a relatar Matt, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Spiderman subyugó al Titán Loco? – con un dejo de sorna, habló Black Widow.

-No le veo lo gracioso. Te recuerdo que él solo lidió con dos Fuerza Fénix mientras tu trasero junto a otros era vapuleado- Castle defendió al héroe arácnido.

-Sí, Widow. La araña logró subyugar a Thanos luego de que este soportase todo el poder de Binary y atrapase a Spidey de una pierna para luego golpearlo repetidas veces- Daredevil respondió tranquilo.

-Sigo sin creerme que ese sujeto molesto pudiese hacer algo por el estilo- Rachel Summers murmuró.

-Logró someter a Thanos porque dejó de pelear como el hombre- The Thing aclaró, siendo entendido únicamente por Kaine, Spiderwoman y Anya Corazon.

-Dejó de pelear como el hombre? Qué dices, Ben? – Susan Storm cuestionó.

-Perdió sus lanza redes y dejó de lado su nobleza. Abrazó su lado animal, es decir, se volvió la araña. Por cierto, dijo que tuvo que utilizar tu marca en la cara del Titán- Wade contestó, dirigiendo su atención a Kaine al final, quien sonrió debajo de su máscara.

-Aún no explican como vencieron a ese maniático- Stark proclamó, haciendo gruñir a Logan.

-Wade y yo cortamos el brazo del Titán mientras Spiderman clavó un aguijón en su pecho. Luego Hulk, Thor y Rocas aprovecharon para golpearlo al mismo tiempo que nosotros convencimos a la araña para que use el guantelete- Wolverine contó, sonriendo de lado al ver a su clon mirarlo como si le estuviese narrando un cuento antes de dormir.

-Acaso están locos!? Cómo se les ocurre darle semejante poder a ese fantoche!? – Namor exclamó, solo para ser foco de un puñetazo naranja que lo hizo chocar contra una pared.

-Por eso mismo, pescado. Quién más puede manejar un gran poder que implica una gran responsabilidad? – Grimm aclaró, ignorando la mirada de odio que le dio el atlante.

-En fin, le dimos el guantelete y dejamos que oblitere a Thanos para siempre. También trajo de nuevo a todos lo que el Titán y su Orden Negra mataron. Y por último, revirtió toda la destrucción causada. Luego de eso, se quitó el objeto y cayó rendido- Matt relató, hallando divertido el asombro de todos.

-Y eso cómo explica que Spiderman no haya regresado aquí? – Black Cat quiso saber.

-Fácil. Fury le ofreció la oportunidad de una nueva vida. Una donde sus propios colegas no le menosprecien y odien. Además de poder guiar a su propia versión adolescente…- Frank Castle confesó, disfrutando de la diversidad de reacciones.

-Abandonó su hogar por uno nuevo? – Rogers dijo.

-Tú no lo harías luego de que todos te escupan en la cara por más de diez años seguidos salvándolos? No sean hipócritas por favor, todos ustedes siempre lo despreciaron- Logan dejó en claro, aplastando la lata con fuerza.

-Nosotros nun…- Natasha y Wanda quisieron decir al mismo tiempo, pero fueron interrumpidas por el abogado de Hell's Kitchen.

-Lo llamaron asesino cuando en realidad fue Octavius quien había controlado su cuerpo. Lo marginaron una espía que no dudaría en matar niños, una mutante que se volvió loca, un borracho ladrón y suicida, un soldado que sigue ciegamente al gobierno, y una ex agente de Hydra…Y eso que no señalo a los demás- con un tono fastidiado, Matt habló.

-Incluso su propia familia lo hizo a un lado, después de todo lo que hizo por ella- The Thing se expresó.

-Scarlet Spider, tu hermano hizo una nota donde legaba todas sus inversiones a tu nombre. Dijo que confiaba en ti…y que no aceptes ningún trato de Stark o Richards- el hombre sin miedo dijo, enseñándole una carta.

-Y yo que hice? – Reed cuestionó confundido.

-Reed, eres celoso y no dudas en intentar hacerte con conocimientos ajenos para tus experimentos- Ben replicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, avergonzando al hombre.

-Y yo? – Tony indagó, solo para ser foco de miradas.

-Ya jodiste su vida una vez con tu guerra civil. Alguna vez les dijo que hizo un trato con Mephisto solo para arreglar las idioteces que hiciste? – Castle comentó, silenciando a todos.

-Veámosle el lado bueno a todo esto. Spidey ya enamoró a Captain Marvel! -Deadpool gritó feliz.

-Qué!? Él hizo qué!? – Carol, sorprendido, reclamó.

-Tu contraparte se halaba interesada en la araña. Cuando le vio la cara, solo confirmó lo que podía oler- Logan aclaró.

Todos guardaron silencio, absorbiendo la enorme cantidad de información. Algunos se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho, así como algunas de negar lo que sentían. Otros recapacitaron sobre lo que había oído de malas lenguas y otro grupo pequeño aún se negaba a creer en todo.

-Bueno…Spiderman venció a Thanos, creó un portal, halló una chica, una nueva vida también, legó sus cosas a Scarlet Spider y entrenará a su versión joven. Algo más que debamos saber? -Iron Man, resignado, preguntó.

-Sí, dijo que te golpease en el rostro por ser un Illuminati que solo sabe crear problemas- Wade replicó, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al millonario y rompiéndole la nariz.

* * *

 ** _Muy bien, otro ONE-SHOT que se termina._**

 ** _Si bien no me preocupé demasiado por las líneas temporales de los comics (las cuales me confunden varias veces), creo que la historia me quedó bastante legible._**

 ** _Supuestamente iba a hacer una historia donde Peter del universo 616 se canse de todo lo malo que le pasaba y terminase yendo a la dimensión de Ultimate, hallándose con la versión joven de él mismo y las contrapartes femeninas. Iba a ser un harem donde tendría duplas de cada mujer, pero al final me di cuenta que escribí cualquier otra cosa._**

 ** _En fin, espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES! SUS CRÍTICAS SIEMPRE SON BIENVENIDAS!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A pedido de mucha gente, les daré una segunda y última parte de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden que no soy dueño de ningún personaje._

* * *

 ** _INFINITY WAR – WHAT IF…? – CONSECUENCIAS_**

 **Universo 616**

Cada uno de los héroes fue retirándose en silencio, ya sean sumidos en sus propios pensamientos o amamantando sus rostros magullados por la ineptitud que tuvieron a la hora de resguardar las gemas de infinito. Varias expresiones de desconcierto y arrepentimiento eran las más notables para el quinteto que disfrutaba de unas cervezas en la soledad de la sala, alzando sus latas en un tácito brindis, honrando a aquel gran héroe que este universo dejó ir por la suma de todas las idioteces de sus habitantes.

Envases de aluminio vacíos fueron ubicados en cinco puntos diferentes de la mesa, revelando que sus bebedores estaban en las grandes puertas de madera de la mansión retirándose a sus respectivos centros de operación, lidiando con algún pobre diablo en el camino como lo hacía todos los días Spiderman. Parecía que New York podía sentir que algo importante faltaba, ya que todos los ladronzuelos estaban atestando las calles, tomando carteras y billeteras a toda clase de personas, desde jóvenes a ancianos. Sería un golpe duro para la comunidad de héroes, pero comprenderían que aquella persona que siempre despreciaban era quien más trabajaba a nivel civil, rastrillando cada centímetro de su hogar.

* * *

-Tío Ben! Regresaste! – exclamaron unísonamente dos infantes rubios, abrazando al mismo tiempo a la enorme mole naranja.

-Más despacio pequeños, me romperán un día de estos con la fuerza que tienen- replicó Grimm con un tono grave pero gentil, palmeando con suavidad las blondas cabezas.

-Qué te pasó, tío? Mamá y papá estaban preocupados porque desapareciste. Y por qué papá tiene un ojo morado? – Franklin Richards cuestionó tras sentarse junto a su hermana frente al enorme héroe.

-Por la forma en que la magulladura abarca su ojo izquierdo, me hace creer que alguien le dio un puñetazo por algún motivo premeditado, no? – Valeria dedujo, adoptando un semblante pensador que avergonzó a su padre, quien oía la plática desde unos metros de distancia.

-Y no te equivocas, geniecito. Para ser uno de las personas más brillantes del mundo, Reed puede ser un tonto algunas veces. Es por ello que Daredevil lo golpeó- contestó The Thing, pudiendo escuchar desde el interior del Edificio Baxter las constantes sirenas de policía.

-Pero por qué hizo eso? No que ambos son héroes? – el niño quiso saber.

-Porque tu padre escondió algo muy peligroso de todos nosotros y The Hood terminó robándoselo, lo que nos hizo pelear contra una fuerza cósmica antes de que Ben y cinco personas más fuesen enviadas a otra dimensión- esta vez fue Susan Storm quien replicó las interrogantes, tomando asiente entre sus hijos mientras ordenaba con la mirada a su esposo para que hiciese lo mismo.

-Una fuerza cósmica? Cómo las gemas? – volvió a indagar la menor, mirando a su padre con estupefacción.

-Sí…Cómo las gemas…- no muy orgulloso, dijo Mr. Fantastic.

Ben Grimm observó a los infantes, recostándose en el enorme sillón y procedió a relatar con todos los detalles lo ocurrido desde el momento en que Robbins se hizo del guantelete hasta que regresó a su hogar. Ningún detalle fue obviado, ellos merecían saber todo, desde los errores que sus amigos cometieron hasta la verdad tras las acciones del tótem arácnido, lo que apenó a Franklin mientras su hermana, en igual condición, le reprochó a su padre por no haberla escuchado cuando le había propuesto la posibilidad de que Spiderman hubiese sufrido un ataque mental. Johnny Storm se mantuvo callado en todo momento, hasta que un minuto no soportó más y salió volando por la ventana, envuelto en llamas, buscando algo con qué saciar el remordimiento que sentía, algo que su hermana y cuñado estaban sufriendo.

Un microchip instalado en la sala familiar de la emblemática construcción transmitió todas las noticias hasta un castillo ubicado en Latveria, donde una sombría figura revestida en una armadura metálica y una capa verde escuchaba sentado en su trono. Victor von Doom lamentaba la partida del héroe que más de una vez frustró sus planes. Lo respetaba por su brillante mente que opacaba incluso a varios de sus némesis, así como su voluntad de proteger su ciudad y los que vivían en ella. Fue por ello que Dr. Doom, desde la soledad de su trono, alzó en alto una copa de vino carmesí para luego beberla.

* * *

Logan nunca creyó que el camino hasta el Instituto fuese tan largo, teniendo que golpear a varios ladronzuelos junto a Deadpool, quien trataba de bromear pero al final terminó caminando en silencio mientras devoraba una chimichanga. El longevo mutante esbozaba una mueca alegre al rememorar el golpe que le propinó a Dr. Strange, sintiéndose algo más ligero luego de haberlo hecho tal como Wade lo hizo con Stark.

Gente aguardaba en el salón principal de la escuela mutante, sean dichos miembros de esta y los que Cyclops lideraba por su cuenta junto a Magneto, Magik, Emma Frost y Colossus. Un gruñido que salió de la boca de Wolverine se tradujo como un saludo en el momento en que se alejó hasta una ventana y encendió un puro que Laura le había tendido segundos atrás.

-Gracias por cuidarlos en mi ausencia, Summers- habló Arma X, liberando una gran bocanada de humo.

-No necesitábamos que viniesen! – Rachel exclamó enojada.

-Tu actitud me dice otra cosa. Estás tan llena de ti misma que ni siquiera te das cuenta que los errores de Hank, y anteriormente Charles, nos podrían haber costado la vida a todos- reprendió con un tono calmo pero frunciendo el ceño, Wolverine.

-Puedes decirnos que ocurrió, Logan? – el amo del magnetismo interrogó.

-Alguien sabe dónde está Hope primero? Creo que ella necesitará oír todo esto…- Wade preguntó a los demás mutantes, quienes señalaron en dirección al primer piso.

-Rogue, ve a buscarla- ordenó el líder de los X-men.

Un par de interminables minutos de silencio, únicamente interrumpidos por el rugir de las sirenas policíacas a la lejanía, pasaron hasta que Anne Marie regresó con una adolescente de cabello rojo que miraba sin comprender qué pasaba, preguntándose la razón por la que Beast tenía una bolsa de hielo en su ojo.

-Logan, Wade! Regresaron! – clamó Hope, abrazando al par de mutantes.

-Necesito que tomes asiento, Hope- pidió con suavidad Logan ya que la joven le recordaba a alguien que amó.

-Pasa algo? – un tanto nerviosa, formuló su pregunta la mutante.

-Tenemos que contarles algo…y puede que no te guste mucho lo que vayas a escuchar- confesó el mercenario bocazas.

Sin apuro alguno, ambos mutantes con factor curativo relataron los hechos, asombrando a la mayoría de los presentes por la batalla que entablaron contra el Titán Loco. Reacciones dispares se produjeron ante la revelación del destino que Spiderman decidió tomar, siendo Hope la mayor afectada debido a que fue su alumna durante la disputa por la Fuerza Fénix, y también porque era el único que tenía fe en ella. Los liderado por Scott Summers permanecieron sigilosos absorbiendo la información con lentitud, dejando que Loga no solo revelase su aventura extra dimensional, sino también aquella que tuvo con el antiguo héroe de Queens en solitario, llegando al punto de que Cyclops se preguntase cómo fue que Wolverine viese más como un hermano a Spiderman que a cualquier otro mutante.

Magneto alabó al joven héroe por sus acciones. Su pasado intermitente como villano le recordó cuando se enfrentaron numerosas veces, teniendo que oír sus chistes entre golpes. Algo que lo enfureció más de una vez. La Reina Blanca solo sonrió de lado, un tanto feliz como triste por la partida del héroe, si bien la costaba tolerar sus bromas, ella sabía que siempre podía confiar en él, tal como la vez que estuvieron en las alcantarillas peleando contra una legión de hombres lagarto y a Dark Beast.

Cable estaba sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada, oyendo todo a partir de la ventana que Logan había abierto, sonriendo alegre al saber ahora la razón de la estatua que había visto en el futuro.

* * *

Las luces azules y rojas bañaban las calles de New York, componiendo una sinfonía a partir de las estridentes sirenas que aullaban sin parar. No importaba la velocidad con la que los héroes se moviesen, parecían nunca acabar con los asaltos que poblaron la ciudad, llevándolos a cuestionarse cómo era que la araña podía hacerlo sin cansarse día y noche. Las palabras de Matt Murdock y Frank Castle volaron de boca en boca, abarcando cada rincón como si un evangelio fuese, haciendo que personas como Cloak y Dagger se esforzasen más, u otros como Black Cat actuasen bajo en remordimiento de perder a alguien que siempre la quiso pero ella hizo a un lado.

Los últimos actos de la amenaza arácnida llegaron incluso a las mafias y civiles, corriendo la voz, logrando que gente de la talla de Wilson Fisk y Hammerhead saboreasen con disgusto la victoria amarga. Mientras que varios villanos como Osborn, y otros de la gran galería que Spidey poseía, rugiesen de ira y teniendo que ser callados a la fuerza por los guardias de seguridad que las cárceles tenían.

* * *

La mañana siguiente a la noticia, JJJ televisó su felicidad, alegando a su gran victoria frente a su proclamada "amenaza arácnida". Carol Danvers tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para contener su furia y la de Jessica Drew, quien lucía un abultado vientre. El memorable super soldado tuvo que encerrar a la asesina rusa en su habitación para evitar que cometa un homicidio, algo que también repitió con la mutante poseedora de poderes caóticos.

La contestadora de la mansión se llenaba con cientos de llamados redireccionados por el Departamento de Policía de New York, donde ciudadanos comunes y corrientes pedían auxilio de diferentes índoles, aturdiendo a los miembros de los Avengers que cuestionaban si en verdad eran los supuestos héroes todopoderosos que se creían.

* * *

Kaine refundó "Parker Industries", enfocándose en los planos y proyectos que su hermano le había dejado, poniendo en plan de inicio la creación de vacunas y prótesis revolucionarias. Despachó velozmente a la gente que decía conocer a Peter, reclamando una tajada de la empresa o información sobre el paradero del auto exiliado héroe. El clon no pudo contener una risa cuando Mary Jane Watson, Carlie Cooper y May Parker aparecieron con la intención de sonsacarle información de Peter, teniendo que contarles toda la noticia que le quinteto había dado anteriormente, enseñándoles el precio que pagaron luego de que Spiderman las salvase más de una vez.

* * *

Una bestia verde rugió en un solitario páramo por la ausencia de una araña que lograba calmarlo.

Asgardianos chocaron sus copas mientras un embustero con cuerpo de mujer narraba historias dedicadas a un valiente guerrero que batallaba con su corazón.

Un demonio destrozaba un contrato en los infiernos.

Habitantes de Symkaria honraban a la persona que ayudó a su mandataria alguna vez.

Julia Carpenter lamentaba no haber hecho nada para que el centro de la red permaneciese junto a ella, fallando como lo hizo su predecesora.

Incluso un hombre tuerto en el lado azul de la luna cerró su único ojo por un segundo en señal de respeto.

* * *

 **Universo 19999**

-James Howlett- pronunció Peter, sentado al lado de Carol y frente a los demás miembros de SHIELD y los Avengers de regreso a New York.

-Demasiado gruñón- desestimó la pelirroja del grupo que acompañaba al científico afectado por los rayos gamma.

-Scott Lang- intentó nuevamente el Spiderman adulto.

-Ese es el nombre de Antman- le advirtió su versión más joven.

-Pensé que Pym era Antman aquí…Qué tal Matt Murdock? – probó con el nombre de otro conocido del tótem.

-Suena como el nombre de un abogado…- Falcon comentó.

-Johnny Blaze? – trató con un nuevo nombre el Parker mayor.

-Parece el nombre que tendría un pandillero de motociclistas- Coulson aportó su opinión.

-Ricochet! – exclamó una vez más el héroe arácnido experimentado.

-Te doy la mitad de mi fortuna si te pones ese nombre- sonriente, ofreció Tony Stark.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas…- con una mirada fija, dejó en claro la blonda que había generado sentimientos por la araña, haciendo que este asienta rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Y si me llamo Benjamin Kaine Parker? Me serviría para decir que soy un primo o tío de mi versión joven- comunicó Peter Parker, recibiendo aprobaciones silenciosas por parte de todos, lo que hizo que Hill comenzase a escribir en una Tablet con apuro.

-De dónde sacaste esta vez esos nombres? – Fury quiso saber tras imaginarse que los anteriores eran de héroes pertenecientes a su dimensión.

-Son de mis hermanos. Uno que falleció y el otro al que le heredé todo lo que dejé atrás- explicó la amenaza arácnida.

-Tengo hermanos?! – clamó el adolescente.

-Son…cómo decirlo…clones que un loco hizo una vez hace muchos años. Pero incluso si no éramos realmente hermanos por nacimiento, yo los veía como así- recordó la araña, lo que contentó a todos, principalmente al dúo de príncipes Asgardianos que viajaban con ellos.

-Bien, ya tienes un nombre. Ahora necesitas un trabajo, nos dijeron que eras un científico. Alguna especialización en particular? – Maria Hill dijo, alzando la vista, aguardando respuestas.

-Soy químico, biólogo, mecánico, genetista, físico…- rascándose la nuca con incomodidad, replicó el Parker, asombrando a todos con la gama de conocimientos que poseía.

-Mejor reformulo mi pregunta, algo que quieras hacer en particular? – la agente de SHIELD interrogó una vez más.

-Le dejé a mi hermano los proyectos para crear nuevas vacunas y prótesis, me gustaría continuar con eso, aunque no descarto el poder construir naves con toda clase de defensas como tenía planeado para algún futuro. Algo así como un Quinjet 2.0- Spiderman contestó recostándose en su lugar y apoyando su cabeza cansado sobre la de Carol, quien descansaba encima de su hombro.

-Alguna razón por querer trabajar en eso? – habló Bruce Banner, interesado en trabajar con otra mente brillante.

-Creo que puedo reparar el daño que Natasha recibió en la Red Room…Ella me entiende- dijo sin querer revelas más información el héroe araña adulto.

-No es una mala broma, verdad? – con un dejo de enojo, expresó la espía rusa.

-Los últimos valores que obtuve, marcaron un noventa y seis por ciento de éxito. Pero hasta que no llegue al menos al noventa y ocho por ciento me niego a intentar algo cont…UFFF! – explayó con detenimiento el castaño, siendo abrazado con fuerza por un borrón rojizo que coló desde el otro lado de la nave, agradeciéndole y relatando cuál era el problema que sufría la miembro de los Avengers.

Mientras el resto reía por las caras que la raña hacía con el fin de escapar del agarre de Black Widow al mismo tiempo que rogaba por la asistencia de Captain Marvel, Nick Fury daba un visto bueno a sus agentes para que diesen inicio a la formación de documentos necesarios. El líder de SHIELD solo podía relajarse en su silla y felicitarse a si mismo en su mente por conseguir a alguien del calibre de Peter Parker, aún sin poder creerse que en su dimensión de origen pudiesen hacerlo a un lado cuando solo demostraba cuan necesario era para todos.

-Niño…- Iron Man se dirigió a su protegido.

-Sí, Sr. Stark? – respondió el joven.

-Creo que debemos decirle a tu tía que la beca será algo real, prepárate para recibirla en la Torre- sin querer ver desperdiciado el potencial del joven, Tony comenzó a llamar por teléfono a Pepper.

-Qué!? – exclamó el Peter joven.

-Tía May?! Ella sabe que eres Spiderman?! – su versión adulta se hizo saber luego de ser rescatado por Danvers.

-Eh…es una historia graciosa- nervioso y rascándose la nuca, dijo el muchacho.

-Dime que ella no te vio cuando estaban cambiándote…- con un tono que rogaba lo contrario, pidió el tótem.

Los ojos bien abierto y la cara roja fueron respuestas suficientes para el arácnido mayor, quien gimió con frustración en consecuencia mientras recibía palmadas condescendientes por parte de la rubia y la pelirroja que estaban a su lado.

-No sé de qué te quejas, tu propia tía también lo sabía por lo que nos contaron- Sam Wilson comentó.

-Es cierto, pero ella se enteró alrededor de siete años después y solo porque me desmayé sobre mi cama mientras me desangraba luego de pelear contra los Six SInister- alegó el castaño con algo de vergüenza y orgullo.

-Six Sinister? – Loki pronunció, divertido con las historias que narraba el héroe.

El interrogado suspiró, viendo que aún había tiempo para llegar hasta New York procedió a contarles sobre sus némesis y las constantes peleas que tuvieron, incluyendo lo sucedido durante el proyecto "Fin del Mundo" que Otto Octavius llevó a cabo.

* * *

Dos mujeres aguardaban en el techo de la Torre Avengers, una más nerviosa que la otra, viendo como el Quinjet que SHIELD utilizaba para transportar a los héroes aterrizaba sigilosamente. Las hélices se detenían al mismo tiempo que la compuerta se abría, revelando la figura de Nick Fury vistiendo su característico saco de cuero azabache, siendo seguido por sus agentes, los Asgardianos y demás, saludando al dúo de féminas que respondieron educadamente antes de correr en dirección al millonario y su protegido, reclamándole el peligro que corrieron y los castigos que sufrirán por ello.

Los últimos en bajar de la nave fueron la piloto de la Fuerza Aérea y el antiguo dueño de "Parker Industries", deteniéndose rápidamente en el segundo que la araña vio a una versión muy joven de su tía, haciendo que su cara fuese u poema que hizo reir a su acompañante, la cual le preguntó que pasaba, siendo respondido con apuro mientras trataba de hallar alguna salida cuando la matriarca de la familia Parker lo divisó y comenzó a intercalar miradas entre las dos versiones.

-Sé que esto parece raro, pero tiene una explicación muy racional- trató de mediar el tótem, recordándose que esta no era la misma mujer que lo dejó a un lado por no creerle lo que le pasó.

-Peter? Eres tú? Es él, Stark? – la mujer de cabello castaño cuestionó, acercándose al adulto Spiderman.

-Sí, tía May. Soy Peter…aunque ahora me llame Benjamin Kaine- sonriendo como él solía hacerlo siempre, replicó.

-Eres todo un hombre, mírate. Incluso tienes novia! – exclamó la fémina, burlándose al verlo junto a Carol y logrando avergonzarlos.

-May! – protestaron los dos Spiderman.

-Son tan fáciles de tomarles el pelo…- Wanda le dijo a Vision.

-Son jóvenes aún, guerreros jóvenes- Thor habló.

-Alguien más cree que esas dos utilizarán todo lo que tengan a mano para alejar a las mujeres que se le acerquen a Spiderman? – Bucky preguntó.

-Qué Spiderman? – Rogers quiso saber.

-La castaña con el joven y la rubia con el adulto- detalló Winter Soldier.

-Me preocupa más lo que hará el Peter adulto si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo a su tía, por lo que le escuché decir recién, en su dimensión ella es una anciana- comentó Bruce Banner.

-Y todos sabemos de lo que es capaz…- aportó Natasha.

* * *

El ruido del tráfico apabullaba la ahogada ciudad de New York que era vigilada, desde lo alto de la innovadora empresa que Benjamin Kaine Parker dirigía, por un héroe que llevaba puesto un temático traje de araña rojo y azul. Los últimos meses del arácnido adulto habían sido una bocanada de aire fresco en su vida, con ayuda de SHIELD y el reino de Wakanda, por ayudarlos, logró fundar nuevamente "Parker Industries", obteniendo grandes ganancias con sus proyectos, el agradecimiento de May por el apoyo económico y de Natasha por la recuperación de aquella parte de su cuerpo que creyó perdida. Un chasquido en el oído izquierdo de Spiderman lo alertó de la llamada entrante por el intercomunicador, por lo que se hincó en el borde de la construcción y llevó su mano hasta su cabeza, activando el artefacto.

-Usted se ha comunicado con su amistoso vecino Spiderman. Qué puedo hacer hoy por usted? – con un tono alegre, saludó Peter.

 _'-Hola, Spidey! –'_ fue la respuesta que recibió la araña, quien sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Aún me sigo cuestionando qué hice para merecer una mujer tan bella como tú…- comunicó el tótem al oír la voz de Carol.

 _'-Un desayuno preparado al lado de la cama y un halago...Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a una chica, Peter-'_ se burló mientras reía la piloto de la Fuerza Aérea.

-Qué puedo decir? Vivo para complacer a la persona que amo- suavemente respondió el Parker adulto, pudiendo divisar a su contraparte entrar a la Torre Avengers y cumplir su beca conseguida tiempo atrás.

 _'-Qué estás haciendo ahora? –'_ preguntó Captain Marvel.

-Observo New York desde lo más alto mientras hablo con la dama más bella, inteligente y poderosa que he conocido en mi existencia. Tú? – sincero, refutó Spiderman.

 _'-Seco mi pelo y preparo el vestido que tú me quitarás luego de la cena que tendremos-'_ con un tono sugerente y provocativo, dijo Carol.

-Cuento los minutos para eso, Carol- ronco, contestó Peter al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con una pequeña caja que tenía una sortija en su interior.

Antes de que pudiese seguir charlando, el ruido de un helicóptero volando hacia el norte alertó a Spiderman, quien vio como un viejo conocido caminaba con ayuda de sus extensiones sobre un tren mientras arrojaba a un lado lo que parecía ser la palanca de freno. Un gruñido escapó de los labios del castaño, poniéndose de pie, guardando la caja en su cintura y lanzándose al vacío, para posteriormente arrojar una red y balancearse a velocidades extremas en dirección al problema.

 _'-Peter, ocurre algo? –'_ preocupada sonó Danvers.

-Parece que un viejo amigo está causando caos con sus tentáculos- fue la respuesta del arácnido, moviéndose rápidamente a través de los altos edificios, alcanzando rápidamente el techo del último vagón.

 _'-Necesitas ayuda con él? –'_ ofreció la blonda.

-Nah! Solo llama a Fury y dile que prepare una celda en La Balsa. Otto es más escurridizo de lo que parece a su edad- dijo Peter, corriendo sobre los vagones hacia Dr. Octopus para golpearlo en el rostro y romper los tentáculos metálicos al aplicar fuerza suficiente.

 _'-Me imagino que no te demorarás mucho, cierto? –'_ cuestionó la dama al otro lado del teléfono.

-No lo creo, ya acabé con él. Ahora queda so…Oh, por favor! – tranquilo comenzó a responder Spiderman, solo para quejarse cuando vio a lo lejos el fin del camino que daba al río.

 _'-No hace falta que me digas qué pasa. Acabo de encender la televisión-'_ la agente de SHIELD le dijo al oído.

-Nos vemos en unas horas, Carol. Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa- fue lo último que dijo Spidey tras arrojar a Octavius y atarlo en la pared de un edificio, para luego pararse en la trompa de la máquina donde lo pasajeros asustados miraban desesperanzados antes de verle la cara al héroe.

-Ese loco arrancó los frenos! Tienes alguna brillante idea para detener el tren!? – el conductor exclamó entre los llantos de un bebé y su madre.

-Tengo algunas, pero tienen que sujetarse- mirando el final del camino, respondió luego de suspirar Peter.

No tenía mucho tiempo, divisó los costados de los edificios y el final del recorrido. Extendió sus brazos en cruz, respiró hondo, exhaló lentamente. Redes se despidieron velozmente de sus muñecas, pegándose a todas la paredes que el tótem tenía a diestra y siniestra. Sus músculos se tensaban, generando crujidos en el metal del frente a medida que ejercía resistencia ante la fuerza acelerada que el tren llevaba, logrando disminuir la velocidad de manera considerable.

Podía oír los gritos de la gente, las aspas del helicóptero, el motor del tren, el sonar de las alarmas al final del trayecto, la sangre corriendo por todo su cuerpo, su traje rajándose por partes y las redes rompiéndose tras soportar numerosos vagones. El choque fue inevitable, haciendo volar el tope que quiso parar el ferrocarril. Solo la voluntad del héroe de Queens evitó una catástrofe, logrando que solo una pequeña parte del primer vagón quedase suspendida en el aire gracias a las últimas redes que soportaban el peso.

Spiderman miró por encima de su hombro derecho a la madre que cargaba a su bebé, sonriendo bajo su máscara de forma aliviada, un chasquido resonó de nuevo en su oído, por lo que tuvo que responder a medida que ordenaba a los pasajeros moverse a otras secciones del tren.

-Spiderman al teléfono- un tanto agotado respondió el llamado la araña.

 _'-…Buen trabajo, Parker-'_ fue todo lo que se oyó por parte de Fury, quien había visto el acto que llevó a cabo Peter desde el Hellicarrier junto a todos los demás, esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo.

* * *

 ** _Bien, ahora sí que se terminó esta historia._**

 ** _Espero que les gustase todo y los pequeños guiños que puse como la escena del tren (la cual es muy memorable)._**

 ** _Les gustó?_**

 ** _Déjenme sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidas sus opiniones y críticas._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nunca me esperé que todos ustedes amen esta historia al punto de pedirme una continuación, por lo que luego de bastante tiempo les concedo dos capítulos más._

 _Sin más retardos, solo diré que ningún personaje es mío._

* * *

 ** _INFINITY WAR – WHAT IF…? – INTERLUDIO_**

 **Universo 616:**

Dos mundos colisionaron tempestuosamente, fusionándolos luego de que una casi eterna lucha se llevase a cabo bajo la vigilancia omnipotente de Victor von Doom. La recreación de toda vida fue llevada a cabo por Reed Richards luego, teniendo que valerse de sus amigos para determinar minuciosamente cada detalle del universo.

Pero incluso si todo aquello ocurrió entre tantos héroes y villanos, nada pudo hacer que cierto arácnido regresase entre sus filas. Evento tras evento se llevó a cabo en su ausencia, determinando factores que, con cada minuto que pasaba, se hacían más notorios.

Civiles reclamaban su ayuda con desesperación. Las luces de neón terminaron volviéndose un aspecto regular del día y la noche en la ciudad de New York, donde la policía no daba abasto en su lucha interminable contra el crimen. Sonidos de disparos se hacían eco en cada callejón, en conjunto de gritos de auxilio que eran socorridos muy tarde por aquellos que decidieron suplantar el lugar del hombre que menospreciaron.

Tal era el nivel de recreación del universo, que Mr. Fantastic se odiaba por días seguidos, tratando de hallar paz alguna en su laboratorio mientras sus amigos y familiares lidiaban con huestes de malvivientes pertenecientes a una extensa galería de villanos. Su intelecto siempre los menospreció, pero en el momento de tener que hacerles frente la realidad era muy diferente, llegando al punto de incluso recordar cuando Otto Octavius se apropió del cuerpo de su antiguo amigo o, incluso, cuando trató de incendiar el mundo.

-Reed…- la suave voz de Sue llegó a los oídos del científico.

-Nunca se paran. Por qué no pueden hacerlo? – derrotado, quiso saber el miembro de los Fantastic Four.

-Es imposible, incluso si todos ponemos algo de nuestra parte, la gente está en constante crisis- compadeciéndose del estado que su esposo tenía, replicó la blonda mientras lo abrazaba.

-Cómo lo hacía entonces? Era él solo contra el resto del mundo…- alzando su vista de los papeles que apenas había estado leyendo previamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja.

-Él conocía New York como la palma de su mano. Sabía dónde estaban todos y cómo actuaban. Era por eso que la gente le temía cuando cometían crímenes- luego de analizarlo por mucho tiempo, logró dar con la conclusión exacta Invisible Woman.

Presurosos pasos despabilaron a la pareja fantástica, siendo que dos niños y el resto de los Fantastic Four aparecieron abruptamente con rostros sumamente preocupados, lo cual no les dio buena espina a Sue y Reed.

-Stark y Danvers han llegado muy lejos con esto- Johhny susurró, encendiendo una de las pantallas que había en la habitación, enseñando un aviso donde se mostraba una máscara arácnida negra con pedido de captura.

* * *

-Se extraña su molestia por las calles- murmuró nostálgico Shocker a sus colegas de trabajo.

-La otra araña reemplazará sus acrobacias un poco, pero su falta de malos chistes le quita un poco de emoción a nuestro trabajo- Rhino murmuró mientras cargaba bolsas repletas de dinero, viendo como Vulture lidiaba con un arácnido joven de traje negro con patrones rojos.

-Solo míralo allí, intentando algo que Spiderman aprendió a no hacer después de su primera pelea…Esto es deplorable- sin siquiera esforzarse para hacerle daño, Scorpion decidió encender el vehículo que tenían para cargar todo y marcharse de allí antes de que otros vengan a intentar detenerlos.

Miles Morales solo podía dejarse caer sobre el tejado de un edificio, tratando de recuperar el aire luego de ser vapuleado sin parar por los antiguos enemigos que su antecesor tenía, llevándolo a preguntarse cómo era posible que su resistencia durase tanto por horas y horas.

Una botella de agua le golpeó en la cara con suavidad, obligando al joven a mirar al sujeto con leves marcas en su cara y el cabello castaño que lo había estado esperando pacientemente en la cima de su empresa junto a tres mujeres con temática arácnida y otro castaño de facciones similares al dueño del edificio.

-Difícil, no? – con un dejo de sorna, habló Kaine.

-No lo entiendo…- bebiendo un trago del agua que le fue brindada, el adolescente moreno murmuró.

-No te preocupes, nosotras pasamos por lo mismo y aún continuamos pensando igual que tú- Jessica Drew trató de tranquilizar al Ultimate Spiderman.

-Habla por ti, yo ya me resigné a tan solo pelear para que no hagan fechorías. Y tampoco es que sea de mucha ayuda con aquellos Young Avengers que rondan de aquí para allá creyendo que debemos acatar sus órdenes solo porque uno de ellos tiene un escudo similar a Captain America- cruzándose de brazos, se quejó Anya Corazon, lo que hizo reír un poco al hombre de rostro símil al de Kaine.

Aquella reacción molestó un poco a Madame Web, quien intentó decirle algo al clon más joven, solo para callarse cuando el actual propietario de Parker Industries se unió a su risa.

-Qué es tan gracioso? Deberían de estar ayudando al joven arácnido aquí en lugar de burlarse- recriminó Julia Carpenter, teniendo en mente el no repetir sus errores.

-Lo siento…en serio, lo siento. Es solo que me causa diversión cuanta verdad tienen las palabras de Spidergirl. Aún recuerdo que hace dos días intentaron detenerme con vaya uno a saber qué excusa, pero terminaron colgando de varias farolas por hora y media- Ben replicó, vistiendo un traje como su hermano ya que era su socio.

-Él tiene razón, Julia. Además, no puedes dejarnos a nosotros todo el trabajo cuando se supone que es responsabilidad tuya el cuidar de su bienestar...o no? – el presidente de PI comentó, mirando fijamente a la ex Arachne, quien solo pudo esquivar sus ojos para no sentirse intimidada a causa de que ambos clones eran un claro recuerdo de la que persona a la que le falló.

-…Tienes razón, pero también necesita de ustedes como alguna vez Peter lo ayudó- respondió la fémina de chaqueta y gafas rojas.

-Y lo sigo diciendo, tú tienes la mayor responsabilidad para hacer e…QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN PENSANDO ESOS IDIOTAS! – Kaine mentalizaba con Madame Web, para solo detenerse cuando todas las pantallas gigantes de New York enseñaban el rostro de Ultimate Spiderman con pedido de captura por parte de SHIELD.

* * *

-Te lo dije, Carol! Te dije exactamente que esto iba a suceder! – fueron los gritos de Iron Man.

-Tony…- replicó Captain Marvel.

-Ahora planeas atacar a un niño! Planeas atacar a alguien que en su corto tiempo solo ha hecho el bien como él lo hizo! Él no es Banner, no está en una zona gris! – le reclamó el multimillonario entre medio de una gran batalla en pausa.

-No voy a atacarlo- trató de controlar la situación Carol Danvers.

-Lo estás llevando en custodia por algo que no ha hecho! – cansado de lidiar con la blonda, protestó el pelinegro.

Steve Rogers se interpuso entre ambos héroes para evitar que volviesen a pelear. Los miró a los ojos a cada uno antes de llegar a una resolución luego de haber sido testigo de aquella retorcida visión que fue demasiado vivaz para todo el mundo.

-Nadie hará nada por ahora. Trataremos de resolver esto después- determinó Captain America, mirando a todos los héroes presentes.

-Captain! No…esto no te corresponde- Carol intentó hacerse oír.

-No ha hecho nada malo. Al igual que Bruce no ha hecho nada malo. Al igual que Rhodey, quien tampoco hizo algo malo- declaró el super soldado, silenciando por completo a la sucesora de Mar-Vell.

-Thor, vámonos a casa. Tenemos a alguien a quien proteger- comandó Tony a Jane Foster, apresurándose cuando Hill y sus agentes pensaban apresarlos por pelear en terreno gubernamental mientras Carol era retenida por Ms. Marvel para no perseguirlos.

Los Inhumanos y mutantes presentes solo asintieron con la cabeza luego de oír como el propio T'challa se desligaba de todo problema, retirándose del lugar mientras advertía que si era atacado toda Wakanda buscaría retribución.

-Haz un aviso, Hill. Necesitamos hallar cuanto antes de Ultimate Spiderman- clamó Captain Marvel.

* * *

 **Universo 19999**

El timbre de la escuela resonó de tal manera que por poco aturdió a los transeúntes que pasaban por la acera en frente a las puertas principales, al mismo tiempo que miraban con curiosidad a dos personas que aguardaban pacientemente allí.

Risas y empujones juguetones eran cosas que el dúo hacía durante la espera, siendo notable el cariño que se tenían entre sí. El cabello rubio de ella revoloteaba cada vez que intentaba alejarse de las manos de su esposo, generando en un castaño nada más que ansias de tomarla allí mismo en sus brazos y balancearse hasta su casa para disfrutar de un tiempo juntos sin necesidad de merodear por la ciudad de New York para cuidar de los civiles.

-Ya detente, están por salir y no queremos hacer una escena- reclamó Carol Danvers, empujando en pecho de su compañero con suavidad.

Peter alzó una ceja burlona, así como sus labios ascendían para no soltar una gran carcajada, acto que avergonzó a la miembro de la fuerza aérea norteamericana ya que ella sabía en qué estaba pensando él.

-Deja de recordar la oficina! – esta vez lo golpeó con un poco más de fuerza en el hombro al tótem.

-De hecho…no lo estaba haciendo, pero gracias ahora- aclaró el Parker, para inmediatamente aumentar el brillo de su sonrisa.

-Entonces qué…? Oh, no! Dejarás algún día de recordarme aquello? – quejándose por la memoria de su marido, Captain Marvel ocultó su cara tras sus manos.

-Pobre ancianita…qué te habrá hecho para merecer eso? Tenía incluso un bastón! Sabes, la próxima vez que vea a un cachorrito cerca de una zanja te llamaré para que lo patees…- sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo, Spiderman comentó con un tono lúdico.

-Fury me las pagará cuando lo vuelva a ver- murmuró oscuramente la dama, recomponiéndose velozmente cuando los adolescentes salían a trompicones de la secundaria, quedándose embobados al verla en ropas civiles.

Varios la señalaban, así como su pareja recibía una similar suma de atención al reconocer el rostro del hombre que creó una innovadora empresa que ayudaba al mundo con inventos para medicina. Solo el brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura femenina tranquilizó al dúo, quienes no pudieron contener una suave mueca alegre al divisar el motivo por el cual ellos estaban allí en primer lugar.

Un joven desgarbado caminaba acompañado de una chica de cabello ensortijado y tez morena, así como también de un alegre muchacho más grande que ellos dos juntos. Pero al parecer la felicidad que el trío desbordaba fue rota por la aparición de un séquito que llamó demasiado la atención del héroe que vino desde otro mundo, ya que le recordaba mucho a alguien que conocía pero con distinto aspecto físico.

-Qué pasa, "Pito" Parker? Acaso estás apurado por ir a tu trabajo con Tony Stark? …Oh, cierto! Eso aún es mentira! – exclamó el joven de piel morena, casi como alguien oriundo de la India, siendo el único que se mofaba mientras el resto bufaba exasperado.

-Ya cállate, Flash. Todos los días tienes que hacer lo mismo? – cansado de la rutina, el joven Peter Parker se expresó.

La cara de su contraparte adulta se convirtió en un poema que solo su esposa vio, teniendo que sostenerlo cuando este comenzó a temblar hasta el punto de reírse descontroladamente, atrayendo la atención de todo el grupo.

-Tranquilízate, Peter…estás llamando mucho la atención- susurró la rubia al castaño, que mordía su lengua para contenerse de alguna manera.

El adolescente de cabello castaño alborotado sonrió brillantemente al divisar la pareja de casados, acercándose hasta ellos para ser saludado con un beso en la mejilla por Carol, lo que lo sonrojó, y unas palmadas en la cabeza por su versión adulta, todo esto bajo la supervisión de todos sus compañeros.

-No sabía que estarían aquí hoy! – exclamó jubilosamente el adolescente.

-Pe…Peter…ella…él…creo que me voy a desmayar…- el joven rollizo sintió que estaba a punto de sucumbir al reconocer a las personas que su amigo saludó, ya que le había contado lo sucedido en Wakanda.

-Ned? Ned! Reacciona amigo, no te decaigas! Michelle , ayúdame! Miche…MICHELLE! – tratando de que su amigo no se le venga encima, Peter le pidió ayuda a la morena que siempre le jugaba bromas, solo para verla embobaba mirando a la esposa de su versión mayor.

La joven no pudo coordinar palabra alguna, atinando únicamente a tender su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía unos libros, siendo saludada cordialmente por la piloto.

-Parker! De dónde conoces a ellos! Acaso les pagaste para que te saluden aquí!? – Flash, sin pensar lo que dijo, soltó de su boca.

-Por qué debería de pagarme mi propio sobrino? – interrumpió Peter, gozando internamente el hecho de poder hacer la vida del sujeto que atormentaba a su mini yo una verdadera vergüenza.

-So…so…sobrino?! – la multitud exclamó, para luego hundirse en un mar de susurros que aturdieron los sentidos de las arañas.

-Creo que lo correcto sería que nos presentes, Peter- Carol aportó su comentario, divertida ante la vista de Michelle apreciando la mano con la que fue saludada.

-Eh? Oh, sí! Tío Kaine, tía Carol, ellos son Ned y Michelle. Chicos, ellos son mis tíos- satisfecho por ver una vez en su vida a Flash con la boca abierta como un pescado, introdujo el adolescente.

-Creo que los rompimos, Peter…Me ayudas a cargarlos en el auto para ir a casa de May? Dijo que podías traer a tus amigos si querías- la heroína con manipulación energética procedió a comentar.

El balbuceo imparable del bravucón que se dedicaba a hacer imposible la vida del joven héroe de New York se cortó bruscamente para inmediatamente hacerle frente al par de adultos que se encargaban de guiar a Ned y Michelle en el interior del automóvil.

-Oigan, a mí no me llevarán?! – parándose frente al matrimonio que lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, exclamó Flash.

-Tú no acabas de insultar a mi sobrino? – mirando al púber con un semblante de pocos amigos, pronunció Captain Marvel.

-Yo? Imposible! De seguro que escuchó mal! – nervioso, replicó velozmente el joven.

-Estás llamando a mi esposa mentirosa? Wow…no sé si eres el adolescente más valiente que he conocido o el más idiota en el universo- murmuró con una sonrisa en su cara, el Peter adulto que iba bajo el nombre de su hermano.

-Ya larguémonos de aquí. Acabo de recordar por qué odio la secundaria- oscuramente dijo la rubia, metiéndose al vehículo mientras Spidey cerraba la puerta como todo un caballero.

Ya con el vehículo en marcha, poco a poco los amigos del joven castaño fueron recobrando la consciencia, para así quedar embobados con las personas que iban en los asientos delanteros mientras Peter iba apretujado en medio, murmurando sobre una nueva especie de sandwich que sabría muy mal.

-Cuánto saben? – el líder de la innovadora empresa que nació con su estadía en este universo, cuestionó al mirar a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Lo necesario como para darles mi completa confianza- tras rascarse la nuca, algo que siempre usaba Carol como burla con su esposo, respondió el pupilo de Iron Man.

-Eso no fue a lo que me refería- volvió a decir el científico, deteniéndose ante un semáforo en rojo.

-Quizás se me escapó algo por error mientras ellos estaban cerca…- una vez más tuvo que contestar el joven.

-Tú serás mi muerte un día de estos, mini yo- golpeando su frente contra el volante mientras su compañera palmeaba la espalda, masculló derrotado el conductor del automóvil.

-QUÉ! ÉL ERES TÚ EN ADULTO! Y ELLA ES TU ESPOSA EN EL FUTURO/PRESENTE/LO QUE SEA! – Ned gritó super emocionado, girando su cabeza a todos lados como uno de aquellos muñecos que los camioneros tenían.

-Creo que escuchamos decir a Peter que él era una versión de otro universo…- Michelle Jones intervino en la energética reacción del robusto joven.

-Eso no te sorprende? – Kaine quiso saber.

-He visto a un extraterrestre morado hace tiempo en grabaciones, y hace poco se mostraron unos tipos que se prenden fuego, son de piedra, se estiran o se vuelven invisibles…- como si fuese algo obvio, dijo la muchacha.

-Me agrada su actitud- la Danvers le notificó a su esposo, lo que hizo que la chica se ruborizase.

-No serás pariente de una mujer llamada Jessica Jones, verdad? – el adulto indagó, recordando a aquella mujer que tenía problemas con la bebida e intentó hacerla desistir porque le causaría problemas a futuro.

-La amiga de Matt y Danny? – el joven Peter entrometió su interrogante.

-La misma- le confirmó el adulto.

-No. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre en mi familia- Michelle refutó, mirando a su amigo en busca de más respuestas.

-Oh…- dijeron al unísono los Peter.

-Están tristes por eso? – la joven le preguntó a Carol, que se encogió de hombros.

-Les recuerdas a ella, tienen el mismo carácter de alguna forma- explicó la rubia.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Captain Marvel. O debo recordarte sobre los videos que Fury me mostró? – haciendo una clara referencia respecto a lo violentas que eran amabas, el actual Kaine Parker le recordó.

-Los de la anciana? – el joven arácnido preguntó tras oír lo que dijo su versión adulta.

-Tú también los viste!? – exclamó sorprendida la rubia, recibiendo asentimientos de los tres adolescentes cuando Peter alzó su celular con el video en marcha.

-Voy a matar a ese estúpido pirata…- con ganas de vaporizar a alguien, la esposa de Kaine farfulló oscuramente mientras sus manos brillaban peligrosamente.

-Ya, ya…tranquilízate y disfruta de la cena que May hizo- deteniendo el vehículo frente a una casa que les regaló Kaine a sus nuevos parientes, comentó el castaño adulto mientras procedía a ayudarle a salir a su esposa.

Acción que Peter quiso imitar con Michelle pero descubrió que se demoró mucho a causa de Ned y sus interminables pláticas.

-Un momento…Michelle Jones…Michelle Jones…MJ…- dejando que los adolescentes entren a la casa, el adulto se detuvo en el pórtico junto a su esposa.

-Qué dijiste, Peter? – quiso saber Carol, llamándolo por su verdadero nombre en privado.

-Esa muchacha es MJ- dijo el tótem, señalando a la estoica joven que saludaba a May.

-La ex que te dejó en tu otro mundo? Qué no era pelirroja? – recordando las historias que solía contar en las reuniones con los Avengers o en casa, Captain Marvel indagó.

-Y Johnny era rubia también. Pero como puedo ver, en este universo siguen surgiendo discrepancias respecto al mío- indicó los hecho fácticos Spiderman, invitando a la rubia a que entre mientras él la seguía.

-No te molesta que esté con tu versión joven? – preocupada por el estado emocional del centro de la telaraña, la miembro de la fuerza aérea interrogó.

-Nah…se nota que es muy distinta a la que conocí y se ve que es su ancla para que no cometa estupideces- analizando por un segundo al dúo de amigos, Peter o Kaine según las personas con las que lidien, respondió.

-Cómo yo lo soy contigo? – con una mueca lúdica, se mofó la rubia.

-Sigue bromeando y dormirás en el sofá esta noche- acortando la distancia entre ambos, el héroe la besó juguetonamente.

* * *

De alguna manera rara, Tony Stark había sido capaz de convencer a su joven estudiante que llevase a su tía y amigos a la mansión que habían determinado como sede en lugar de la torre. Todo con el simple fin de disfrutar un poco de paz que se había logrado luego de que el castaño adulto, dueño de "Parker Industries", tuviese que lidiar con algunos problemas que Fury le presentó tiempo atrás con la excusa de saber si conocía algo desde su propio universo.

Por causas como esas, fue que el actual Kaine había tenido que aprender correctamente el lenguaje de señas para servir como mediador con el rey de los Inhumanos que rondaba por las ciudades de los Estados Unidos vestido de civil. Al menos de esa manera logró establecer una cordial relación entre los dos, tal como lo tenía en su propio universo, llegando a incluso explicarle algunas cosas que conocía de ellos y posibles peligros que tuviesen que hacer frente.

Pero como era lógico, el hecho de que Spiderman sepa que había Inhumanos en este universo, en conjunto a que su esposa fue aprehendida años atrás por los Kree para detener a los Skrull, hizo que la araña encontrase rápidamente señales de vida de mutantes que vivían disimuladamente entre los Homo Sapiens como ellos catalogaban. La solución que le aconsejó al líder de SHIELD poco le fue de su agrado, pero luego de oír todo lo que el tótem sabía, supo que lo mejor era no provocarlos ya que generarían incertidumbre y caos entre la gente, llegando a la conclusión que si tanto era un avance genético pues así debía continuar.

-Sigo diciendo que eres la mejor adquisición que he tenido en mucho tiempo, Parker- dijo Nick Fury desde su lugar en el sofá, sonriendo gustoso.

-Alguna vez dejarás de compararme con un objeto de bazar? – como si fuese la millonésima vez que le preguntase lo mismo, el susodicho replicó.

-No- contestó orgulloso el hombre del parche.

-Una lástima, pensaba ayudarte a no recibir una paliza de mi esposa por los videos de ella violentando a una anciana…- desestimó Kaine, poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar un vaso con agua mientras la rubia que estaba sentado a su lado hacía brillar su puño.

-De qué video hablan? – Scott, quien estaba sentado con ellos, preguntó a Sam.

-Uno donde Danvers golpea a una anciana…es un clásico- Falcon le respondió, valiéndole una mirada de muerte por parte de la rubia.

-Clásico como los videos de Cap en clases de gimnasia? – volvió a indagar Antman.

-Si se filtran en internet, de seguro que lo serán- el joven Peter dijo, siendo que MJ y Ned divertían a la pequeña Cassie con dichas secuencias que solo le hacían ganar una fan más a la militar rubia.

-Solo denme unos minutos…- Tony murmuró con una Tablet en sus manos, pero viéndose reducido en su lugar del sofá cuando Carol tomó el dispositivo y lo destruyó sin mosquearse.

-Ups…creo que tu tecnología es demasiada frágil. Me pregunto que otra cosa más lo será? – con un tono que indicaba peligro, el multimillonario buscó refugio entre Vision y Wanda, siendo expulsado de entre los dos para enviarlo a donde Rhodes estaba junto a Thor y Loki.

-El Hombre de las Arañas tiene a una fuerte mujer a su lado. Nada debe temer en su contra- alegó felizmente el dios del trueno, dibujando incluso en el rostro de su embustero hermano una mueca divertida.

Por su propia salud, Kaine decidió sentarse junto a Hill y Coulson, gozando de ver como su esposa lidiaba con los problemas cotidianos que le presentaban Stark y Fury con sus constantes pedidos que por lo general interrumpían entrenamientos u ocio.

-Un alma libre, no? – la gentil voz del Dr. Banner llegó a los oídos del tótem, haciendo que mire por encima de su hombro para verlo aproximarse junto a Black Widow.

-Más como un huracán de categoría cinco…- replicó el castaño, dibujando muecas divertidas en los agentes de SHIELD.

-No puede ser para tanto- Phil comentó, aún sin poder presenciar de primera mano lo que podría llegar a hacer la rubia.

-No has visto los videos todavía, verdad? El mini yo y sus amigos se lo están mostrando a Cassie ahora mismo- Kaine indicó al rincón donde dicho cuarteto de jóvenes miraban el video en un principio, pero sorprendiéndose luego al ver que había toda una reunión de espectadores que disfrutaban una y otra vez de como Carol golpeaba en la cara a una ancianita.

Mientras todos estaban reunidos para ver repetidas veces el mismo video en el celular del joven Spiderman, su contraparte se compadeció de su esposa por lo que la llamó con un movimiento de su mano y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba maldecir a quien no borró ese video la primera vez junto a los demás archivos que SHIELD tenía sobre ella antes de ir de incógnito.

-Yo no me disgustaría tanto, Carol. Mira a la pequeña, eres su nueva ídolo- recalcó el tótem a su esposa, acariciando su espalda mientras lograba hacerla soltar una risita.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que su entusiasmo me contagia…- admitió la rubia al ver como la niña movía sus brazos en señal de puñetazos mientras su padre los detenía y caía al suelo derrotado.

-Quieres un niño? – cuestionó rápidamente Kaine al ver como miraba a la pequeña.

-Qué!? – exclamó Captain Marvel, girando su cabeza bruscamente y haciendo sonar sus huesos en el proceso.

-Qué? – se hizo el distraído la araña, bebiendo rápidamente su vaso con agua mientras esperaba que su compañera de vida no intente averiguar más.

La fémina con genética Kree incorporada a su ADN tuvo que mantener sus palabras en la punta de la lengua ya que FRIDAY resonó en toda la mansión advirtiéndoles de la llegada de tres personas que fueron invitados por Lang, acción que hizo a todos mirar al actual Antman.

-Eh? No! Yo no fui! – negó presurosamente el antiguo ladrón, moviendo rápidamente sus manos para dar más énfasis en sus palabras.

-Entonces si no fuiste tú…Quién? – Steve Rogers quiso saber.

-…Cassie? – dudando por un instante, el Avenger viró su cabeza para hallar a la culpable que sonreía junto a Ned y Michelle mientras estaba a punto de ponerse la máscara de Peter.

-La niña acaba de invitar a unos extraños a mi mansión? – incrédulo ante lo que pasaba, Iron Man dijo.

-Tony…he visto más de una vez las personas que invitabas…y debo decir que ninguno se conocía entre sí- su mejor amigo, War Machine le recriminó, haciendo que el multimillonario busque refugio en Pepper.

-A quienes has invitado? Perdedores o cool? – MJ se agachó para socializar con Cassie, haciendo caso omiso de los bufidos divertidos que Peter y Ned generaron.

-Quién es quién en esa categoría? – susurró Thor a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió ya que le caía bien la joven.

-Básicamente todos nosotros somos nerds o perdedores. Menos las mujeres, ellas son cool- replicó el adolescente de pelo castaño.

-Y que no se te olvide, perdedor! – le recordó la morena con una de sus extrañas muecas divertidas que poseía.

-A ti tampoco, Kaine- susurró Carol en el oído de su esposo, quien imitó la misma reacción de rodar sus ojos que su versión joven hizo.

-Ven mini yo, vamos a quejarnos de nuestra mala suerte en un rincón- el tótem comentó, llevándose con él a Peter mientras dejaban de prestar atención a la explicación que Cassie le dio a los demás sobre los invitados que trajo sin permiso.

El sonido de la niña corriendo junto a su padre en direccion a la puerta indicó al par de arañas que los invitados estaban a punto de revelarse, por lo que simplemente decidieron volterar sus cabezas para descubrir la identidad del misterior trío, lo que llevó a que el pobre centro de la red escupiese lo que acababa de beber antes de terminar ahogandose.

-Kaine...? Qué ocurre? Estás bien? Quieres que llame a la Srta. Danvers? – desesperado al ver que su contraparte adulta estaba pasándola mal, Peter comenzó a arrojar pregunta tras pregunta.

Aquello no mejoraba para nada el estado del tótem, el cual recibió palmadas en su espalda para recomponerse más rápido mientras el resto de los habitantes lo miraban raro. Solo algunos de ellos notaron un raro brillo en los ojos chocolates del adulto cuando se cruzaron con la imagen de una mujer adulta con cabellos canos que iba acompañada de su esposo e hija.

-Gente, les presento al inventor de mi traje. Hank Pym, su hija Hope y la recién recuperada J…- comentó alegremente Scott, solo para ser interrumpido por Spidey.

-Janet Van Dyne…- murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que todos lo escuchen, Kaine.

-Kaine…? Estás bien? – Carol se acercó a su esposo, quien parecía haber perdido todo el color de su cara.

-Cómo ese muchacho conoce el nombre de mi esposa? – el Antman original cuestionó a Lang, el cual se encogió de hombros al igual que su hija.

-Algo que decir, Scott? Fue Luis, verdad? – sospechó quien actualmente era The Wasp a su compañero.

-No! En serio se los digo! No tengo idea de cómo sabe el nombre de ella! – movió frenéticamente sus manos el antiguo ladrón.

-Él ya la conoce…eso es lo que está pasando- Natasha fue la que llegó a esa conclusión, al ver que le había afectado ver a la mujer adulta entre ellos, siendo que esta miró a su esposo antes de asentir con la cabeza y acercarse al tótem.

-Perdón? – incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba, Pym cuestionó.

Janet se aproximaba a la figura encorvaba del ex Peter, actual Kaine, quien hiperventilaba tras estar poco acostumbrado a ver a alguien que hace tiempo había desaparecido de la faz de su mundo y todos extrañaban por lo bondadosa que era. El arácnido incluso recordaba los gritos de odio que Thor había dado ese fatídico día durante la batalla contra los Skrull.

-Podría darte una larguísima y aburrida explicación de cómo estuvimos a punto de ser asesinados por un extraterrestre morado con aires de superioridad y un toque de homicida, solo para ser salvados por la araña y cinco amigos más que venían de otro universo. Pero…creo que ese fue un buen resumen, tú que opinas mallitas? – Tony explicó, parpadeando cuando se percató de lo que dijo y busco ayuda en su pupilo.

-Conciso y correcto, Sr. Stark- el joven arácnido replicó.

-Otros universos? Cómo fue posible que se lograra eso? Implicaría una gran cantidad de vibraciones en un mismo punto para al menos rasgar el tejido de espacio tiempo…- entrando en modo científico, Hank elaboró.

-Llegaron aquí por medio de una gemas con poderes más allá de la comprensión humana, tal como lo que provocó la Convergencia de los Nueve Reinos tiempo atrás- el dios del trueno aportó su conocimiento.

-Además, Kaine fue capaz de realizar un dispositivo en Wakanda que imitaba de alguna forma su desarrollo hipotético para generar un portal usando solo Vibranium y grandes cantidades de energía eléctrica- la pareja feliz de Black Widow comentó.

-Ugh…charla de nerds. Ven Cassie, te adentraré al mundo liberal femenino donde les mostraremos nuestra libertad de expresión al patriarcado capitalista opresor- Michelle dijo, tomando de la mano a la hija de Scott y llevándosela junto a Hill y Pepper.

La antigua heroína había escuchado toda la plática, asombrándose con las hazañas que las personas llevaban a cabo en estos días. El científico que tenía delante de ella le enseñaba con sus expresivos ojos el shock que implementaba su presencia, llevándola a actuar casi de la misma manera que cuando Ava estaba desesperada por ayuda, acunando la mejilla izquierda de Spiderman para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

-Kaine, cierto? – la madre de Hope indagó.

-S-sí…así es, Janet- logró encontrar su voz el castaño.

-Qué ocurrió? Qué me pasó en tu mundo? – descubriendo que el motivo de su reacción se debía que algo le había ocurrido a ella, quiso saber la Van Dyne.

-Peleabas contra los Skrull…ellos te inocularon la fórmula de Pym y te convirtieron básicamente en una bomba andante que crecía y crecía…Thor se vio obligado a golpearte con un rayo para revertir todo efecto devastador, creando un vacío y desapareciendo de la faz- resumió lo que él sabía.

-Pero si eso fue lo que pasó, significaría que un brusco cambio de valores iónicos podría de haber hecho que ella redujese por completo su tamaño a valores ínfimos! Las variables de resultados serían sumamente infinitas! Incluso peor que cuando Janet quedó atrapada en el Reino Cuántico! – tras escuchar lo que le había pasado a la contraparte de su esposas, Pym reflexionó.

La lógica empleada por el científico de edad avanzada pareció resonar en la cabeza del tótem, algo que su esposa notó en conjunto de algunos otros presentes, que habían sido testigos de aquellos momentos en donde algo realmente nuevo y brillante se le ocurría para crear en su empresa.

-No a menos que ella todavía mantenga su identificación de Avenger…de esa forma se podría llevar a cabo una retroalimentación informativa con algunos de los instrumentos que el Pym de donde vine posee a su disposición- analizó cada detalle el castaño, asombrando a algunos de los héroes ya que podían ver que realmente se preocupaba por sus compañeros que podrían estar caídos en acción.

-…Ajá- fue todo lo que Scott pudo decir al verse parado entre medio de los dos científicos, generando un gemido de exasperación por parte de Hope, la cual optó por arrastrarlo lejos de allí.

-Ven Scott…- dijo la actual The Wasp.

-Qué? No! Aguarda, a esto si lo entendí! Es como buscar tu celular con otro mediante una llamada! – se explicó Lang, haciendo que la familia Pym lo miré como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Eso…es lo más inteligente que te he oído decir en mucho tiempo, Scott- admitió sumamente preocupado el Antman original, provocando risas en los demás.

-Oh, por favor! No me digas eso, Hank! Cap, diles que soy inteligente! – buscando ayuda en el super soldado, el subestimado ex ladrón se quejó.

-Así que Cap, eh? Fue por él que estuviste dos años en prisión domiciliaria? – tal como lo había prometido, Hope se burló de su pareja.

-Alguien está en problemas…- canturreó burlonamente Ned por lo bajo.

Antes de que alguno de los implicados en la plática pudiese defender sus posturas, los dos hombres con poderes arácnidos presentes sintieron un zumbido en sus cabezas, obligándolos a mirar lo que era una distorsión en el aire frente a todos ellos.

Una distorsión bastante similar a la que Kaine había creado tiempo atrás en Wakanda para sus antiguos compañeros.

La imagen de dos adultos con pelo castaño y otro de cabellera negra paralizó a la mayoría de los héroes en la mansión, haciendo que giren sus cabezas para ver que no sea un producto de su imaginación, donde incluso Carol se aferró al brazo de su esposo para asegurarse que no estuviese alucinando.

-Hermano? – el Asgardiano rubio murmuró al ver una versión mucho más joven que el dios embustero que estaba a su lado con un par de cuchillos en sus manos.

-Kaine? – el tótem cuestionó, sorprendido por la aparición de su clon.

-Hola Peter. Veo que no has perdido el tiempo- bromeó el sujeto con el rostro marcado, viendo al centro de la red y a la versión joven que custodiaba a Michelle.

-Qué no eras mujer según nos contaron? – Clint no pudo aguantarse y preguntó lo que pensaba sobre el joven Loki.

-Eh? Si quieres, puedo serlo para ti, mortal…- el Agente de Asgard sonrió lúdicamente antes de adoptar una fisionomía femenina, perturbando a más de uno de los Avengers originales.

-Por el amor de dios! Regresa a la normalidad! – Tony se tapó los ojos y le rogó al dios, quien se rio en conjunto a su contraparte y regresó a la normalidad.

-Dejando de lado el grotesco truco de magia que acabamos de ver, puedo saber qué están haciendo acá? – poniéndose al frente de la situación, Nick Fury interrogó imperativamente.

-Peter…- luego de guardar silencio por unos segundos, Scarlet Spider se enfocó en su hermano con un tono de voz que solo hizo gemir al tótem.

-No ese tono por favor…Qué hicieron esta vez? Red Skull se robó el cerebro de Xavier? Doom consiguió apropiarse del Guantelete del Infinito? The Jackal hizo más clones? Captain America resultó ser un agente de HYDRA? – golpeándose la frente, murmuró mientras miraba al suelo, generando risas en los demás presentes que poco a poco se callaron al ver la palidez en la cara de los invitados.

-No te creo…- Sam Wilson balbuceó.

-Fue solo una suposición nada más…- la pareja de Vision susurró.

-No sabía que Spidey tenía poderes para saber lo que pasaba en otros universos…- el joven Loki, entre dientes, comentó a su acompañante de comunicación.

-…- el esposo de Carol solo alzó la vista para fulminar a su clon, agradeciendo mentalmente que era retenido por la rubia para no golpear al dúo.

-Peter? – percibiendo que su sentido arácnido le prevenía de una golpiza, trató de mediar Kaine.

-Menos de dos años los dejé solos….Dos años…Qué tan difícil es que no se metan en problemas?...Kaine, qué diablos pasó ahora? – controlando su temperamento, Peter/Kaine indagó.

-Hay una nueva guerra y están cazando a Miles...- dudoso de hablar en un principio, el clon decidió soltar todo de forma resumida.

-Guerra? Qué tipo de guerra? Contra los Herederos? Sinister Six? Héroes contra héroes de nuevo? – realizó pregunta tras pregunta el tótem, impacientándose.

-Danver y Stark- el joven Loki replicó esta vez.

Los que poseían dichos apellidos se miraron confundidos, para luego ver que el castaño, líder de Parker Industries, se refregaba la cara con fatiga mientras maldecía por lo bajo para que Cassie no pudiese oírle.

-Cuán rápido podemos llegar a Wakanda? – el tótem le preguntó a Fury y los demás.

-No estarás pensando en ir, cierto? – Hill quiso saber, sorprendida por la actitud que tomó el hombre.

-No conoces el daño que esos dos podrían hacer. Y aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo Miles está en ese universo, ellos son capaces de matarlo o algo peor- reveló Spiderman, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del líder de SHIELD al ver sus ojos.

-Llamaré un Quinjet para que te lleven allí y pedirles que preparen el portal que hiciste- el moreno tuerto refutó.

-Yo iré contigo- Carol miró a su esposo y le dijo con un semblante que no dejaba margen para una discusión.

-Nosotros también- Steve Rogers se ofreció.

-No, necesito que ustedes vigilen a los Fantastic Four. Conociéndolos, abrirán una brecha a la Zona Negativa y son capaces de traer a Annihilus…- como si fuese un presagio, los Avengers optaron por acatar su pedido de manera sabia.

* * *

 ** _Fin del tercer capítulo de este fanfic!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, ya que cómo lo dice el título, este fue solo un interludio para el próximo final que se acerca._**

 ** _Qué opinan de lo que pasa en el 616?_**

 ** _Cómo solucionará el problema Peter cuando regrese?_**

 ** _Habrá un Carol vs Carol?_**

 ** _Les gustó las referencias al tráiler de Captain Marvel?_**

 ** _Agrada la idea de que Spidey encontró su felicidad al lado de la rubia?_**

 ** _Dará Peter una ayuda para traer de nuevo a la tierra a Janet en el 616?_**

 ** _Les dio gracia que Spidey adivinase casi todo lo que pasó en su antiguo mundo?_**

 ** _Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _PD: Adelanté la Saga de los clones en el 616 para que Kaine y Ben puedan apoyarse mutuamente con la ausencia de Peter, así como también manipulé algunos eventos menores para que todo sea más entendible para el capítulo final._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, finalmente les puedo entregar el último (sí, último) capítulo de esta historia._

 _Luego de varios contratiempos (vagancia, estudios, trabajo) finalicé la escritura, donde les puedo jurar que la sometí a varios cambios hasta que el resultado fue de mi agrado._

 _Sin más que decir que estos personajes no son míos, los invito a disfrutar la culminación de una obra que les gustó demasiado a ustedes._

* * *

 ** _INFINITY WAR – WHAT IF…? – CONCLUSIÓN_**

 **Universo 19999:**

Carol solo podía ver la espalda de su esposo y un mero reflejo de su cara que se visualizaba gracias una ventana que enseñaba el extenso verde que decoraba Wakanda en su superficie. Los secos sonidos de cartuchos introduciéndose en la pulsera del lanza redes era lo único que interrumpía el silencio entre ambos, donde ella lo respetaba porque no podía imaginarse lo que estaba pasando en el mundo del cual provenía su pareja de vida.

-Estás segura de querer venir conmigo, Carol? – el castaño miró a su esposa por encima de su hombro derecho.

-Alguien tiene que asegurarse que no hagas una estupidez- esbozando una mueca de superioridad, la blonda respondió antes de cruzarse de brazos e inflar el pecho con falso orgullo.

-Sabía que se casé contigo por algo más que tu belleza y simpatía- saliendo de su letárgico estado previo, el arácnido se aproximó a Danvers y escurrió sus manos hasta las caderas de ella.

-Me alegro de ver que dejaste tu lado taciturno. No va realmente contigo- la fémina mitad Kree comentó al enlazar sus delgados brazos por detrás de la cabeza del vigilante para así reposar con tranquilidad su frente en el pecho de este.

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo creerlo…o tal vez sí. Sigo sin saber cómo es posible que se metan en tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo- imposible de analizar la noticia que su hermano le había dado anteriormente junto a una versión joven de Loki, el Parker murmuró.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por algunos minutos, relajándose con el contacto del otro al punto de permanecer tiesos y respirar al unísono. Lejanos eran los gritos de Shuri, quien se apuraba junto a unos asistentes, tratando de poner en funcionamiento aquella maquinaria creada junto a Spiderman para permitir el viaje de regreso que sus antiguos colegas requerían.

-Interrumpo algo? – un carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de Fury y una corta interrogante hace que el matrimonio abra sus ojos.

-Cuándo no lo haces? – replicó inmediatamente Captain Marvel son una leve mueca lúdica, algo que el par de hombres igualó al no poder contrariarla.

-Cómo se sienten para esta misión? – preocupados por el estado psíquico de la mujer que consideraba una amiga desde hace años y un hombre que trajo una nueva luz a su mundo, quiso saber el líder de SHIELD.

El matrimonio se miró por un segundo, antes de encoger hombros y mostrarse relajadamente. Básicamente iban a solucionar un problema que no les correspondía en verdad, e inmediatamente regresarían a sus vidas normales. De hecho, el castaño estaba mucho más pendiente de lo que pudiese pasar en el interior del Edificio Baxter con las jóvenes versiones de los Fantastic Four que con la guerra que estaban llevando a cabo Danvers y Stark en su mundo de origen.

-Peter me ha dicho todo lo que sabe de mi contraparte, por lo que estoy segura de poder lidiar con ella. Respecto al Tony de su mundo…nada que un puñetazo veloz no solucione- razonó la rubia en un comienzo, pero después demostró honestidad brutal.

-Estoy preparado para lo que sea que tengan listos…Menos un Sentry, solo un Hulk super enojado puede lidiar con un Sentry- desestimó Spidey, imitando a su esposa cuando tuvo que ser crudamente veraz a la hora de hablar.

Un semblante de aceptación tácito respondió al par de Avengers. El hombre del parche se mantuvo en su lugar, solo para posteriormente caminar hasta la ventana que con anterioridad ilustraba el pintoresco y vívido paisaje del país africano, mucho más vivo que nunca antes.

Peter movió sutilmente su cabeza, indicándole a Carol para que vaya a tranquilizar a su amigo, acto que ella concibió sin dudarlo. Su característica máscara, del reverso, roja con lentes blancas lo observaba desde el apoyabrazos de un sofá. Los diminutos circuitos podían apreciarse luego de la última actualización que llevó a cabo en todo su traje, similares a los que poseía el traje que Stark le había dado durante la Civil War que presenció y fue parte, pero sin las extremidades mecanizadas y con más avances hechos por su propia manufactura.

T'challa y Shuri aparecieron desde el umbral de la sala, avisándoles con su mera presencia que el portal estaba en funcionamiento y listo para ellos. Asintiendo ante esa indicación, una línea de telaraña se disparó desde la muñeca derecha del castaño, adhiriéndose a la única parte de su vestimenta que le faltaba.

-Carol, es hora- volteando con solemnidad la máscara y revelando el memorable diseño que mantuvo por años de trabajo, Peter le dijo mientras se la ponía hasta el puente de su nariz.

-Vuelvan, no puedo perder a dos de mis mejores hombres- brindando una rara sonrisa honesta, el mayor espía de SHIELD se dirigió al dúo, dejándose abrazar por la rubia y recibiendo un pulgar arriba por parte del trepa muros.

-Lo haremos, tan solo cuida a Goose- divertida por cómo podía ser de sentimental con sus mejores propiedades Nick, la fémina respondió antes de unirse al lado de su esposo.

-Trata de que el Edificio Baxter no esté destruido a nuestro regreso- fue todo lo que pidió el ex fotógrafo, teniendo un mal presentimiento respecto a los jóvenes Fantastic Four que apenas comenzaban sus aventuras.

-Solo pídanme una cosa a la vez- con falsa molestia, el afroamericano remarcó con un carraspeo.

-Cuida a Goose- el matrimonio habló al unísono, siendo que el propio tótem se había encariñado con el felino.

-Es por eso que son mis mejores adquisiciones- refutó inmediatamente el líder de la agencia secreta.

-Ya deja de compararme con un mueble! – protestó el arácnido mientras la Danvers se mordía la lengua para no soltar una suave risa.

Sin poder contenerse, Fury aceptó reir por lo bajo, recordando lo estoica que era la mujer delante suyo hace años, meneando su mano en alto mientras se retiraba sin necesidad de despedirse vocalmente porque tenía confianza que los vería de nuevo. La imagen de su espalda recubierta con un saco de cuero negro se perdió entre los magnánimos pasillos del castillo de Wakanda, buscando el helipuerto que poseía y tomar su Quinjet con destino a los Estados Unidos nuevamente.

-Procedemos? – el mandatario del reino oculto parló, invitándolos a avanzar a la sala de investigación que su hermana tenía y parecía ansiosa por ver de nuevo en funcionamiento dicho invento.

-Vamos, muévanse! No saben cuánto he esperado para que esto se ponga en marcha una vez más! – negando cualquier intención de lucir igual de cordial que T'challa, la joven princesa ya estaba alejándose de ellos.

-Su amor por la ciencia es realmente envidiable- murmuró el arácnido dueño de Parker Industries.

-No sé si agradecerte por ser un nuevo colega de trabajo a distancia de Shuri, o rogar para que Stark trate de molestarla con algo antiguo como supuestas innovaciones que aquí ya se hicieron mucho antes…- el héroe nombrado Black Panther le notificó al cabeza de red, esbozando una escueta sonrisa al ver el estado alegre de su hermana menor.

-Pensé que el pequeño Peter era amigo de ella- alzando una ceja y mirando a su esposo, Captain Marvel le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus guantes rojos.

-Lo es, pero conmigo comparte ideas para llevar a cabo más inventos que puedan ayudar a la gente o simplemente le cuento de otras propiedades que el Vibranium tiene y ella no lo sabía- logrando llegar a la sala donde la joven africana aguardaba, Spiderman respondió a su esposa, ayudándola a atarse la larga cinta carmesí alrededor de su delgada cintura.

-Eso es muy cierto! Sobre la mesa están las cosas que me pediste, Kaine- realizando los últimos ajustes para hacer correr la corriente a través de la estructura metálica, la genio comentó distraídamente luego de señalar un escritorio aledaño que T'challa se encargó de guiar a sus invitados.

Trazadores diminutos en el interior de dos cápsulas fue lo primero que halló el tótem, quien no perdió su tiempo para tomarlos e introducirlos en la malla de su lanza redes. Lo otro que estuvo a su disposición era un disco ovoide que guardó rápidamente en el cinturón que tenía por dentro de la parte inferior de su traje, enseñando fugazmente su musculatura a Shuri y algunas centinelas que resguardaban por la seguridad de la princesa y el rey.

-Qué son esas cosas? – curiosa la rubia formuló sus dudas, viendo cómo Spidey reacomodaba sus guantes y giraba algunas veces sus manos para verificar que el cambio de cartuchos esté bien.

-Lo que está en mis lanza telarañas son pequeños proyectiles de Antartic Vibranium, es decir un anti metal que atraviesa cualquier resistencia y será de gran utilidad contra Tony. Lo otro era un proyector cinético que Shuri me preparó para tu contraparte en caso de que intente algo desmedido- explicó con la mayor sencillez posible el vigilante de Queens, ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de Carol y T'challa, ya que este último desconocía la finalidad de los inventos.

-Espera, ese no es el Vibranium Tipo-B que desconocíamos su uso? – dirigiéndose a su científica hermana, Black Panther cuestionó.

-Sí! Peter me llamó diciendo que Kaine le contó sobre algunas cosas de su mundo, luego yo lo contacté para corroborar los datos y al final los resultados fueron grandiosos! Mira, incluso tengo estos para ti, él dice que tú los tenías en su mundo! – completamente emocionada por demostrar todos los conocimientos que adquirió con ayuda, Shuri alzó un par de guantes con garras retráctiles capaces de lidiar perfectamente con otros metales.

El hombre no opuso más resistencia vocal, hallándose intrigado por su nueva adquisición que rápidamente procedió a probarse. Algunas guardias solo alzaban las comisuras de sus labios, divertidas con la actitud del monarca donde incluso Okoye parecía mostrar intriga por el par de guantes.

Danvers estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario lúdico, pero la extremidad superior diestra de su pareja asiéndose a su mano izquierda la detuvo totalmente, fijando su mirada cian en las blancas lentes del tótem. Comprendió que era tiempo finalmente para marcharse, por lo que caminaron con paso lento en dirección a aquella maquinaria creada dos años atrás, observando parsimoniosamente cómo una distorsión espacio-temporal se llevaba a cabo, revelando el interior de una desolada mansión.

-Listos? – la princesa de Wakanda inquirió.

-Lista? – indagó el Parker a su pareja de vida mientras se bajaba la máscara por completo.

-Algún consejo antes de cruzar mundos? – no queriendo ir indefensa por falta de información, Carol preguntó.

-Solo dos. Primero, si ves algo que te recuerde a los '90…no lo rompas por favor- alzando sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, comenzó a enumerar el Avenger.

-Peter! – golpeándolo con moderada fuerza en el brazo, protestó ofendida la fémina.

-Ya, ya…solo bromeaba. Pero sí, hay algo que debes de vigilar en caso de pelear. Si ves a una mujer de cabellos castaños y un mechón blanco, trata de que por nada en el mundo te toque con alguna parte de su piel desnuda o te quitará tus poderes y vitalidad en un santiamén. Tiene la mala costumbre de hacerlo cada vez que pelean y te deja en estado crítico- refiriéndose a la mutante de los X-men, Spiderman aconsejó precavidamente con preocupación.

-Genial, más problemas que desconozco…- gimió exasperada la dama de traje azul, rojo y oro.

-Solo trata de tener cuidado, Carol. En caso de que aparezca, sé rápida y precisa para dejarla inconsciente. No quiero que nada malo te suceda- demostrando una vez más su cariño por la mujer con la que se casó, Spidey habló.

-Relájate, todo saldrá bien. Y sí Shuri, estamos listos- tranquilizando a su esposo primeramente, Captain Marvel miró a la princesa para finalmente confirmarle que ya estaban preparados.

-Muy bien, espero que todo se solucione- manteniendo la compostura, la africana mencionó mientras controlaba los valores de la maquinaria, permitiéndoles mayor estabilidad a la pareja que comenzó a cruzar el portal.

-Regresen triunfantes- fue todo lo que T'challa les dijo, viéndolos partir antes de que la brecha se cerrara.

* * *

 **Universo 616:**

El ambiente taciturno producto de las cortinas obturando las ventanas y la ligera capa de polvo sobre los muebles advirtió a la pareja de lo abandonada que parecía estar el lugar, llevando a hacer al tótem sobre la posible reubicación que el grupo de Avenger residentes pudo haber tenido. Pero incluso de esa forma no evitó que el matrimonio se moviera con cautela, siendo el castaño quien iba delante mientras se concentraba en su sentido arácnido.

-Alguna idea de lo que pudo pasar aquí? – Captain Marvel cuestionó, viendo algunas fotografías que decoraban los aparadores, demostrando que ni siquiera se habían molestado en quitar las cosas del establecimiento.

Sino que simplemente lo abandonaron.

-No me sorprendería que hayan decidido mudarse a alguna torre, después de todo tuvimos una antes de la mansión. Creo que lo mejor será contactar a Matt para evitar sorpresas- meditó el hombre, acercándose a un teléfono fijo que se ubicaba sobre una pequeña mesa, llevándose el tubo al oído y agradeciendo internamente a Stark porque continuara pagando las cuentas sin problema alguno.

La blonda asintió tácitamente, hallando entretenimiento al ver los contrapartes de las personas que conocía en diminutas fotos, con diferentes trajes y peinados. Pero como hubo diversión también el enfado se presentó en sus rasgos faciales al percatarse que su esposo era ausente en tales tomas, como si nunca hubiese sido parte del grupo heroico, algo completamente diferente a lo que él le contó junto al quinteto que llegó a su mundo un par de años atrás.

 _'-Usted se ha comunicado con "Nelson & Murdock, abogados al servicio de la ley", en qué puedo ayudarlo? _–' una tranquila y reconocible voz respondió la llamada telefónica.

-Matt, soy yo- concisa y veloz, la contestación de Spidey salió de su boca.

 _'-Peter? Desde dónde llamas? –'_ ignorando cualquier otra pregunta obvia, el no vidente optó por ir al grano.

-Estamos en la Mansión Avengers, acabo de llegar junto a Carol. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurre allí fuera, no? – mirando de reojo a su esposa, quien sostenía en sus manos un portarretrato con la imagen de su contraparte cuando era Ms. Marvel, comentó el Parker.

 _'-Hubo un aviso por todos los medios de comunicación, creo que todo el país sabe que el muchacho es buscado por SHIELD. Lo último que supe, y me imagino que Kaine te lo dijo por la última charla que tuve con él, es que actualmente se hallan en Parker Industries-'_ Matt le hizo saber a su antiguo colega de trabajo.

-Ya veo, entonces iremos directamente allá. Espero que lo hagas también. Por cierto, alguna novedad de Tony o Carol? – asintiendo a nadie en particular, Peter volvió a hablar, solo para mover negativamente su mano izquierda en el instante que su esposa creyó que hablaba con ella al oír su nombre.

 _'-Nada en particular excepto que la moral de Captain Marvel está cayendo por las bajas que tuvo y que el grupo joven que tenía Iron Man comenzó a desintegrarse luego del pedido de SHIELD-'_ relató Daredevil desde el otro lado de la comunicación.

-Bien…muy bien…Mejor no nos retrasamos más y comenzamos a movilizarnos. Nos vemos en un rato- dando las gracias mentalmente mientras soltaba un suspiro contenido, Spiderman dio por finalizada la plática.

 _'-Traten de no ser vistos por la versión juvenil de Steve Rogers y sus amigos, harán que se afilien a Hill o quedarán como meros vigilantes-'_ con esas últimas palabras, se despidió el demonio de Hell's Kitchen.

Depositando el tubo del teléfono donde correspondía, Peter buscó inmediatamente con la mirada a su esposa, dejando desde el interior de su máscara que los circuitos regulen automáticamente la visión para su gusto. Solo el eco de los pasos femeninos que demostraban poder, sirvieron como guía para el hombre, descubriéndola en la sala de reuniones observando en silencio las sillas que rodeaban una circular mesa de madera.

-Es diferente a nuestro mundo- murmuró ella.

-Bueno, el polvillo por lo general provoca eso en una vista como la actual- con un tono lúdico Spidey trató de amainar el calmo ambiente.

-Eres un idiota- esbozando una leve mueca simpática, la mitad Kree replicó luego de mirar por encima de su hombro siniestro.

-Te recuerdo que te casaste con este idiota, Sra. Golpeadora de ancianas- alzando su máscara hasta el puente de su nariz, el arácnido aprovechó la corta distancia para besar la mejilla de la blonda antes de tomar la mano enguantada e incitarla a dejar tal oscuro lugar.

-Dormirás en el sofá esta noche- queriendo imponerse ante las actitudes del hombre a su lado, la heroína inquirió.

-Ya quiero ver cuánto tardas en hacerme compañía porque necesitas de tu almohada personal- abriendo las puertas del abandonado establecimiento y aprovechando del espacioso jardín que tenía, Peter comunicó cuando saltó directamente a las ramas de un árbol y Carol levitó para seguirle el ritmo.

En menos de un segundo, el dúo estaba atravesando por el aire las tumultuosas calles, donde sirenas, gritos y chirridos de automóviles llenaban el ambiente repleto de smog, logrando un contraste mucho más empobrecido al que el trepa muros recordaba. Tal era el punto de disturbio que se notaba a simple vista, que más de una vez Peter tuvo que disparar veloces bolas de telarañas a gente que veía al pasar en callejones, así como instintivamente retrasarse en su viaje porque se detenía en esquinas para ayudar a ancianas a cruzar las transitadas avenidas o correrlas presurosamente debido a incautos conductores.

Carol imitaba las acciones de su esposo, golpeando fugazmente a abusadores que intentaban propasarse con mujeres, ya sea con robos o intentos más invasivos. Al igual que el castaño, ella notó que mucha gente se detenía a mirarlos, tanto con asombro por él como un resquito de temor hacia sí misma.

-Dos años nada más…- musitó el cabeza de red luego de lanzar una telaraña a un poste de luz y aventarse al techo de un edificio aledaño.

-Debo admitir que esta es mucho más…cómo decirlo…errático a comparación de nuestra casa- comentó la rubia que aterrizó a la derecha del Parker, pudiendo ver claras diferencias con su mundo de origen.

-Errático? No lo discuto, es un buen adjetivo para este momento- sentándose al borde del abismo y dándole la espalda a la ciudad, Spiderman alegó.

-No puedo ni imaginarme lo que esto era cuando aún vivías aquí- divisando los altos edificios que reflejaban sus imágenes gracias a los espejados vidrios, contempló la Danvers.

-Puedo asegurarte que si bien había caos, no era tan desastroso como ahora. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que hicieron para que la tasa de criminalidad aumente de tal maner…Y eso? – comenzó a explicarse el arácnido, solo para detenerse cuando un zumbido alcanzó sus oídos e hizo que mirara a unas lejanas figuras que se movían por los aires.

-Parece un mini Sam tratando de imitar a Steve…y un hombre con alas verdes- entornando su mirada debido al fulgor del sol, Captain Marvel logró finalmente divisar al dúo que se aproximaba estrepitosamente hasta su posición.

-Vulture está escapando de Patriot. O mejor dicho, Adrian está haciéndole pasar un rato al niño- complementó el tótem, apreciando cómo el villano realizaba una voltereta para burlar al joven héroe y empujarlo de su escudo.

Logrando que casi se caiga al vacío de no ser por una enorme red de telaraña que fue disparada rápidamente entre dos alumbrados públicos. Ese acto reflejo del vigilante de Queens se ganó las miradas atónitas del villano y el empleado de SHIELD, quienes poco pudieron decir cuando Peter saltó hasta la cima del poste de luz mientras Carol volaba hasta donde Patriot estaba para ayudarlo.

-Te dejo solo un tiempo y ya estás causando daños, Birdman? – cuestionó en su habitual tono jocoso el tótem arácnido.

-Tú…tú…no eres como aquellos que te imitan…eres tú realmente. Eres Spiderman. ERES SPIDERMAN! – analizando al hombre de traje rojo y azul que tenía delante, Vulture comenzó a darse cuenta de quién era, llegando al punto de gritar en una amalgama de emoción y furia contenida antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

-Wow! Sabía que me extrañaban, pero tampoco es para que te tires encima de mí, acaso quieres que terminemos en la calle y un camión nos pase por encima?! – acostumbrado por los años que llevaba como vigilante, el Parker saltó verticalmente al mismo tiempo que enlazaba las piernas del anciano con una línea de telaraña.

-Maldito infeliz! Deja que te ponga las manos encima para finalmente acabar contigo de una vez por todas! – emocionado por el hecho de ver a su némesis perdida por bastante tiempo, Toomes hizo uso de sus afiladas alas verdes para librarse de sus ataduras e intentar nuevamente atacar.

-Mira, Adrian. Realmente me gustaría a sentarme en el Bar No Name con todos ustedes para charlar y contar cosas sobre nuestras vidas, pero si no detengo una segunda Civil War en las próximas horas, viviré con mi consciencia llena de culpas sabiendo que lastimarán a mucha gente por lo que de seguro es una idiotez- refiriéndose a los problemas actuales que le soltaron en encima su hermano y Loki, Spidey contorsionó su cuerpo sin salir de su posición sobre el poste de luz.

En el segundo que el ala derecha de Vulture buscó herir su pecho, el castaño lo tomó anticipadamente por la muñeca, sujetándolo firmemente antes de jalarlo en sentido contrario para quitarlo de su estabilidad, pudiendo así tener tiempo con el fin de disparar repetidas veces sus lanza redes y envolverlo en un capullo férreo mientras lo dejaba colgado cabeza abajo para ser objeto de miradas ajenas.

-Terminaste? Porque este muchacho está forcejeando para liberarse y arrestarte por, según él, mi mandato y el de Hill- viendo de reojo a Rayshaun Lucas, Captain Marvel le comentó a su esposo.

-De verdad? No llevo ni una hora siquiera aquí y ya me tratan como la amenaza arácnida que era? – incrédulo ante lo que oyó, el Parker recalcó.

-Spiderman, no sé cómo y por qué regresaste a tu labor ilegal como vigilante, pero estás bajo arresto por órdenes de SHIELD- pudiendo zafar su brazo derecho y alcanzar su escudo, Patriot rápidamente terminó por soltarse con ayuda del objeto para posteriormente saltarle encima e intentar atacar vía aérea al tótem.

Carol solo alzó una ceja de manera divertida, pudiendo ver en primera persona lo que su esposo siempre le contaba y costaba creerle. Sintiendo vergüenza ajena, eludió ver la clase de paciencia que el castaño impartía con simples movimientos que no lo sacaban de su lugar actual además de varios chistes sin sentido que enfurecían al joven, llevándola a pensar en lo que los de más dirían cuando les cuente lo que estaba sucediendo ahí mismo.

-Oye, en serio mini Falcon con traje temático de Captain America, estoy un poco apurado y necesito que me dejes continuar con mi objetivo. Por qué no mejor te entretienes con el viejo Toomes? – ofreciéndole a un inmóvil Vulture como moneda de cambio, el cabeza de red habló mientras flexionaba sus rodillas y hacía su cuerpo hacia atrás para ver pasar como un bólido a Patriot.

-Tu vigilantismo es un crimen contra el bienestar de los ciudadanos! Ahora quédate quieto y deja que te ponga en custodia! – terco e insolente, el joven moreno trató de imponer su adoctrinamiento sobre el tranquilo héroe que comenzaba a realizar leves movimientos de muñeca para reconfigurar las redes necesarias que usaría.

-No lo lastimarás, verdad? – apreciando el breve momento de silencio que Spidey hizo, la blonda cuestionó mientras esperaba tranquilamente a un lado.

-Que trabaje con Frank y Jessica en mis rondas no significa que sea igual de bruscos que ellos. Yo solo voy a…- llevándose una mano al pecho para simular dolor, acto que hizo reir a la fémina, el arácnido comentó antes de detenerse.

Demostrando así la razón cuando Patriot, en su descuido, voló directamente a la araña sin ver que a su espalda tenía el colgante cuerpo de Vulture. Lejos de poder reaccionar acorde a lo que el centro de la telaraña le hizo, el joven con traje patriota fue objetivo de dos simples proyectiles, donde el primero golpeó contundentemente la punta de su escudo volador con el fin de sacarle el balance, y el segundo acertándole en el plexo solar antes de desplegarse en una enorme capa de redes que terminó adhiriéndolo al cuerpo de Adrian Toomes.

-…Inhabilitarlo momentáneamente ya que no quiero que SHIELD se entere tan rápido de nuestra presencia. Prefiero que nos confundan con Kaine y tu otra tu- terminó de explicarse Spiderman, volviendo a ponerse de cuclillas sobre el poste de luz al mismo tiempo que el joven rezongaba por su atrapado nuevamente.

-Mi otra yo? Es lo mejor que puedes decir en una situación así? – realizando una mueca burlesca, Carol comentó tras acercarse donde él estaba.

-Puedo llamarla también "la Captain Marvel que no es tan inteligente y hermosa como la que lleva un anillo en su mano izquierda y es mi esposa"- tomándole dicha extremidad y rozando por debajo de su guante la pequeña sortija, alegó el castaño no sin antes dispararle una telaraña a la boca de Patriot para que se calle por un momento.

-Buena respuesta, ahora vámonos volando antes de que alguien más quiera interrumpirnos- satisfecha con la réplica del arácnido, la dama mitad Kree tomó a su esposo por un brazo encima de su hombro y emprendieron vuelo lejos del dúo apresado.

Esta vez no tuvieron más contratiempos, siendo que Carol se enfocó básicamente en alcanzar su objetivo, el cual reconocía por ser prácticamente igual al que había en su mundo debido a que el creador fue la misma persona. La alta edificación sobresalía a comparación de algunas moderadas torres, así como el amplio logotipo en rojo que decoraba uno de los frentes, el cual sacó a ambos un suspiro de alivio ya que no era parte de sus planes el estar en esta dimensión después de todo.

* * *

El metálico sonido de casquillos y cargadores encontrando su lugar en rifles de asalto o pistolas era lo que interrumpía el calmo ambiente de la enorme oficina de Parker Industries donde todos esperaban con paciencia a la llegada del tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña luego de recibir el aviso por parte de Daredevil.

-Cuánto les falta? – mostrando primeras señales de impaciencia, el dios embustero que trabajaba como agente para las diosas de Asgard cuestionó.

-Dijo que vendría de inmediato- repitió Matt, quien se hallaba cercano a una ventana para ser el primero en percibir la presencia del tótem.

-Algo debe de haberles pasado para que se demoren…- un joven Nova hizo su comentario, siendo de los pocos que se habían sublevado del grupo que Stark tenía solo para apoyar a Miles Morales.

-Tal vez se deba a la conmoción que la gente está haciendo respecto a un hombre con el mítico traje de Spidey acompañado de Captain Marvel- la grave voz de The Thing retumbó desde un rincón, siendo acompañado por Johnny Storm.

-Estamos hablando de que tan solo llegó hace menos de una hora…tanto revuelo causó ya? – deteniendo su conteo de balas, Punisher quiso saber.

-Al parecer hizo el trabajo de una semana para cualquiera de nosotros- una maternal Jessica Drew que sostenía a su hijo mientras este trataba de alcanzar las manos de Julia Carpenter, replicó.

-En serio? – la versión adolescente de Scott Summers, que Beast trajo desde el pasado, mencionó con sorpresa.

-Sí, aquí estoy viendo imágenes de él peleando contra Vulture! – la latina con poderes arácnidos no pudo contenerse y le enseñó desde su teléfono móvil a Ms. Marvel de lo que hablaba, haciendo que el resto se aproxime para ver.

Mientras todos parecían estar abstraídos por las fotografías que pasaban una tras otra en el celular de la Corazon, el hombre sin miedo de Hell's Kitchen tan solo empujó un ventanal para permitir la silenciosa entrada del matrimonio, quien no preguntó nada de cómo los reconoció ya que sabían de su percepción extra sensorial.

-Creí haberte dicho más de una vez que dejaras tu teléfono en paz, Spidergirl. Un día, por la atención en demasía que le das, te llevará a ignorar lo que ocurre a tu alrededor…Y por favor Ben, dime que no teñiste tu cabello de nuevo- con tono ronco que provocó algunos gritos de sorpresa en las féminas debido a que surgió de la nada, el cabeza de red murmuró con una leve sonrisa en su cara luego de que su máscara estuviese hasta el puente de la nariz.

-Araña/Spidey/Spiderman! – fuero tantas variables de las exclamaciones dadas por los héroes que habitaban la sala al verlo por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el vigilante de Queens fue engullido en un masivo abrazo, obligándolo a soltar una genuina risa mientras palmeaba cabezas y espaldas, así como también sacudía manos o recibía besos en las mejillas.

-Ya, ya…ya en serio! Ni que fueran Wade para estar pegados a mí! – declaró Peter, tratando de soltarse del abrazo que Human Torch le daba.

Pero como si fuese un acto divino, aunque en mayor parte era debido a su mítica suerte, las puertas de la gran oficina se abrieron bruscamente de par en par revelando una figura masculina con traje rojo y negro.

-Spidey! Volviste! – Deadpool soltó sonoramente, trayendo detrás de él a una Hope que a pesar de no gritar mostraba casi la misma felicidad.

-Por qué tuve que hablar!? – replicó desganadamente el tótem, dejándose alzar por un efusivo mercenario bocazas mientras tan solo se mantenía tieso y contaba hasta diez para hallarse nuevamente en el suelo y con la mesías mutante pegada a su pecho.

-Oigan…es normal que tengamos a ella aquí? Digo, me está persiguiendo con toda SHIELD…- señalando a la blonda que acompañaba al Parker, Ultimate Spiderman indagó temerosamente.

-Niño, la has mirado bien? Ni siquiera se parece a la Captain Marvel que últimamente discute cada cinco minutos con Stark- el clon de Spidey, quien llevaba actualmente su traje de Scarlet Spider, habló mientras arrastraba por la fuerza a su hermano menor.

-Él tiene razón, Miles. Viene conmigo para ayudarme a solucionar esto rápidamente…y cuando mencioné a los clones lo hice en broma, sabías? – el tótem complementó la idea de Kaine, para inmediatamente abrazar a un reticente Ben.

-No lo sé, parecía como si nos hubieras estado vigilando con todo lo que supusiste…- el dios embustero admitió que había sido tomado por sorpresa con las hipótesis que anteriormente había nombrado el castaño cuando se comunicaron.

-Spider, nos presentas? – aunque divertida con cómo trataban a su pareja de vida, la blonda mitad kree estaba intrigada con algunas personas que desconocía de su mundo.

-Oh, cierto! Disculpa, Carol. Hmm, cómo explicártelo sin revelar nuestras identidades? Ya sé, él es mi primer nombre nuevo, y este el segundo. Ambos son mis clones y hermanos- pensándolo un breve instante, el trepa muros llegó a un método fácil para explicarle a su esposa la identidad de los nuevos directivos de Parker Industries en el universo que actualmente visitaban.

-Es un gusto conocer a más miembros de la familia de mi esposo- completamente diferente a su contraparte, Carol estiró su mano para saludar a los clones, perdiéndose por completo el momento en que todos se quedaron tiesos ante lo proclamado.

-…Qué? – la propia Spiderwoman tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a su hijo ya que por poco lo suelta de la impresión.

-Oh, dios- Anya balbuceó, sin saber qué más decir en verdad.

-Dijo esposo, verdad? No me estoy volviendo sordo o algo por el estilo, cierto? – girando su cabeza a todos lados y zamarreando a Ben Grimm, el hermano de Invisible Woman cuestionó imperativamente.

-Estás seguro de que Miles Warren tomó información genética de él y no de otro Spiderman? – Ben Reilly se volteó para enfrentarse a Kaine, de quien se le podía escuchar una suave risa bajo su máscara.

-Hey! – se quejó al escucharlo, Peter.

-Tienen el mismo sentido del humor que tú- le susurró Carol a su marido, viendo con simpatía al infante que era sostenido por la Drew.

Algo iba a decir el ex fotógrafo, en cambio una lenta y trémula figura femenina se aproximó al dúo tomándoles rápidamente sus manos para examinarlas. Se detuvo por un mero instante al rozar los dedos anulares de las manos siniestras del matrimonio, haciendo que una mueca de honesta felicidad se plasmara en los rasgos de la joven pakistaní que nada hizo para contener su grito de júbilo.

-Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Carol al castaño mientras se dejaba abrazar por la Khan.

-Es la pupila de la otra Carol…y tiene desde que la conozco la fantasía de que nosotros estemos juntos. Creo que saber sobre nuestro matrimonio la llevó al borde- rascándose la nuca con incomodidad ante la efusividad de la chica, y algunas miradas penetrantes que recibía del resto de féminas que conocía, replicó Spiderman.

* * *

Había optado por mantenerse en un rincón alejado por unos cinco minutos, donde su esposa respetó ese momento de privacidad ya que sabía que la mente del vigilante tenía cientos de pensamientos corriendo agitadamente con las noticias que recibió para cubrir los dos años de ausencia que tuvo.

Solo la rubia, por ser su pareja y conocer sus secretos del mismo modo que él lo hacía con ella, y el abogado de Hell's Kitchen, gracias a sus sentidos, percibían la molestia en el tótem. No era un sentimiento de culpa lo que lo abrumaba, sino una constante burla mental que se hacía al saber que sin una sola persona todo podía venirse abajo como un castillo de naipes.

-Cuáles fueron mis palabras de consejo que te di hace tiempo, Miles? – luego de recorrer la habitación bajo la tácita presencia de los demás héroes para llegar a donde el susodicho estaba, Peter le cuestionó.

-Que no debo pensar en salvar al mundo, sino que tan solo a una persona por vez- en voz apenas audible, recordó el muchacho aquellas palabras dichas luego de incidente que hubo lo que fue alguna vez su universo.

-Entonces por qué te estás ahogando en un vaso con agua? – quiso saber Spidey, confundiendo a todos.

-Eh? De qué hablas? Le están acusando de asesinato! – frunciendo el ceño de manera que su rostro se contorsionó lleno de furia, Riri Williams exclamó en señal de apoyo por su colega.

-Uno que no llevó a cabo ni hará si su actitud significa algo- Punisher comentó desde su puesto cerca de una ventana, vigilando las calles y techos de edificios aledaños.

-Lo que Frank dice es cierto, su corazón palpita demasiado rápido por el miedo. Recomendaría que te relajes ya que ninguno permitirá que algo te suceda- trató de tranquilizar al joven, Matt Murdock.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, no solo Stark y Danvers están haciendo de todo esto un circo, te están arrastrando a este a ti también si continúas pensando en ello- le dijo a Ultimate Spiderman el clon de rostro marcado que se acercaba a su escritorio para alzar el teléfono cuando vio una pequeña luz roja parpadear, atendiéndolo tácitamente y cortando inmediatamente la llamada.

-Hay algo de todo esto que no entiendo aún- con tranquilidad, Carol se hizo notar una vez más luego de jugar por un segundo con el pequeño Gerry sin saber que su esposo la miraba.

-Y eso es? – aún un poco confundida con el trato cordial que tenía con la contraparte de su blonda amiga, Jessica quiso saber.

-Cómo es que previó la aparición de Thanos sin que este siquiera diera indicio alguno de sus movimientos? Digo esto, porque con nosotros fue bastante notorio y según Spiderman, también lo fue aquí- entregando al niño y regresando a sentarse en la silla que su esposo le legó, Captain Marvel comunicó su intriga.

Esa peculiar observación atrajo la atención de los más veteranos, quienes fruncieron el ceño por unos minutos antes de mirarse entre sí para hallar una respuesta clara pero fallando estrepitosamente, incluyendo a Kaine quien había terminado de hablar por teléfono con un gemido de frustración asimismo le dirigía una mirada cómplice a su hermano menor.

Peter no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero poseía la misma interrogante en su mente, haciéndole tamborilear con sus dedos en el respaldar de la silla que la rubia ocupaba antes de caminar de un lado al otro por la oficina, depositando inconscientemente su mano en la cabeza de Anya y Hope al pasar, así como depositar una mano en el hombro de Miles para calmarlo al igual que lo hacía Kamala.

-Tengo la impresión de que sabes algo, no es así? – el enorme hombre de piel rocosa habló.

-Y que cuando nos lo digas, querremos golpearnos…- cierto dios embustero que había recuperado su aspecto masculino dijo.

-Algo en mi cabeza dice que toda la historia relatada por ustedes y lo que sucedió, no cuadra con coherencia. Thanos apareciendo de la nada? Un enorme Celestial en medio de Manhattan? Hulk perdiendo el control cuando Bruce puede controlarlo a voluntad en verdad? War Machine muerto y Jennifer en coma? Y qué era eso que me dijo Wade, sobre que su mente estaba en negro?! – renumeró las dudas más importantes que tenía Spiderman en su cabeza actualmente.

-Hermano, tranquilízate…- intentó serenar Ben al tótem, luego de notar junto a Kaine el aumento de frenetismo a la hora de mover sus manos.

Carol se apresuró a alcanzar el lugar donde el castaño estaba de pie, tomándolo de la mano derecha y guiándolo a la fuerza hasta la silla. Sabía que a pesar de vivir en un nuevo mundo, él aún sentía responsabilidad por su antiguo hogar, siendo ese el motivo por el cual decidió ayudar en esta guerra, pero aun así le dolía verlo en tal estado.

-Cómo dijeron que se llamaba el vidente? – agradeciendo tácitamente a su esposa por el apoyo incondicional, el Parker cuestionó al numeroso grupo.

-Ulysses Cain, un inhumano- respondió Kate Bishop, siendo parte del grupo disidente que acompañaba y apoyaba a Miles.

-Tienen alguna fotografía para reconocerlo al menos? – la blonda con sangre Kree corriendo por sus venas inquirió.

-Sí, espera un minuto y la cargaré a las pantallas- aprovechando que estaba en su escritorio, Scarlet Spider comunicó mientras tecleaba y una fotografía del muchacho con visiones aparecía en unos monitores aledaños.

-Ese es el muchacho que tantos problemas está generando? – alzó una ceja Carol, tratando de hallar alguna señal de potencia escondida ya que conocía a mucha gente que podía mimetizarse como alguien normal a simple vista.

La espalda del arácnido oriundo de Queens fue todo lo que los demás apreciaron, notando al cabo de unos segundos cómo las manos del vigilante formaban tensos puños que hacían crujir la tela por el esfuerzo. Supieron que algo andaba mal por el silencio que parecía eterno, así como el parsimonioso movimiento que llevó posteriormente para voltearse ciento ochenta grados y enfrentarlos con sus impávidas lentes blancas al mismo tiempo que apuntaba una de las pantallas con su pulgar siniestro.

-Es broma, no? – lejos había quedado el tono jovial y lúdico que solía usar en todo momento el tótem.

-He de suponer que lo conoces, verdad? – replicó de la misma manera el abogado no vidente.

-Y ustedes también! – sin poder contenerse al creer que era objeto de burla, exclamó Spidey.

-De qué hablas, Spiderman? Desconozco su identidad más allá de ser un protegido por Medusa y estar causando toda esta guerra- la arácnida de raíces británicas dijo con una amalgama de confusión y ofensa al creer que le tomaban el pelo.

Incapaz de contener más su frustración, el tótem llevó sus manos a la cara y ahogó un exasperado grito, recordándole a su esposa lo mucho que mantenía todavía de las actitudes joviales que compartía con su versión adolescente que se había quedado en casa para cuidar de que nada sucediera.

-Disiento con ustedes, ya que la actitud de mi marido para indicar otra cosa. Y por lo general no está erróneo su pensamiento- la blonda indicó, sacándole un suspiro de alivio al nombrado.

-Solo dices eso porque eres su esposa- acusó Reilly, teniendo que agacharse cuando una bola de telarañas casi impacta en su sien derecha.

-Y tú mi hermano! Además tienes mis memorias, deberías de reconocerlo con facilidad! – replicó instantáneamente el castaño, mirando a ambas copias que dirigían actualmente Parker Industries.

-Solo algunas! Si no fuese por él, nunca me hubiese enterado de lo que Stacy te hizo y su clon continuaría libre! – señalando a Kaine, Ben volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que alegaba sobre el tema de Gwendolyn y cómo despachó su copia.

-Pero es más viejo que ese suceso! Demonios, incluso Daredevil debería saber de lo que hablo, después de todo su problema fue corregido temporalmente hasta que él le pidió deshacerlo! – hartándose de que nadie pudiera comprenderlo, Spiderman eligió buscar otro foco más sutil pero incisivo al dirigirse al vigilante de Hell's Kitchen.

Como sucedió anteriormente, solo los veteranos comprendieron las palabras del trepa muros, quienes voltearon sus miradas a la pantalla y revisaron meticulosamente la imagen de Ulysses Cain frente a ellos, comenzando luego a rechinar sus dientes por lo ciegos que habían sido.

-…Y una vez más los Illuminati fueron incapaces de ver esto primeros- el comentario que Deadpool soltó fue lo necesario para motivar una golpiza general a los implicados en determinado grupo secreto.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que están hablando? – Hope le preguntó en voz baja a Riri y Anya, quienes negaron con sus cabezas antes de mirar al ex fotógrafo ya que estaba más cerca de ellas.

-Se los diré en el camino de…El Capitolio, cierto? – empezó a responder Peter, deteniéndose brevemente para mirar a Ultimate Spiderman con el fin de corroborar la data.

-Así es, pero para qué iremos allí? Piensas entregarme? – un poco dudoso, Miles Morales replicó.

-No, tengo una idea mucho mejor. Vengan, no podemos perder más tiem…po…- denegando cualquier amenaza para el joven arácnido perseguido por SHIELD, el Parker decidió salir por la puerta principal sin saber que su sentido arácnido le estaba advirtiendo sobre cierta sorpresa que se llevaría.

Muchas caras reconocidas para el pobre vigilante de Queens estaba al otro lado del umbral, donde habían alcanzado dicho lugar después de haber hecho contacto con la secretaria de la planta baja y mediante telefonía con Kaine. Desde mutantes hasta asesinas a sueldo aguardaban impacientemente por ver si los rumores eran veraces, sintiendo que sus ánimos se multiplicaban al enfrentarse a un característico hombre de traje rojo y azul que acababa de abrir la puerta de la oficina.

-Era cierto, estás de regreso! – una pequeña cabeza rubia, asomándose entre las piernas de Scarlet Witch y Black Widow, rompió el corto silencio antes de abalanzarse a los brazos de quien era su figura de tío en el Edificio Baxter, siendo seguida inmediatamente por el resto de gente.

-Bueno…parece que nos demoraremos un poco más de lo pensado- mencionó Loki, el cual estaba divertido al ver el ceño fruncido de Captain Marvel tras atestiguar cómo su esposo estaba siendo foco de miradas por mujeres que conocía por historias o contrapartes de su mundo.

* * *

Las escalinatas del Capitolio parecían hacerse infinitas para la figura de traje rojo y negro que arrastraba a un inconsciente veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El blanco cementado se tenía de rojo carmesí que rápidamente se oscurecía, estilizando un largo trazo penumbroso a plena luz del día, espantando tanto a civiles como agentes policiales que velozmente aparcaban sus vehículos frente al edificio nacional y salían de ellos para desenfundar sus armas con el fin de apuntarle al vigilante adolescente.

-Las manos arriba! – uno de los oficiales exclamó.

-Policía! Muévete despacio y alza las manos a donde podamos verlas! No estamos jugando! – otro policía continuó con el procedimiento, haciendo que la araña suelte el desmayado cuerpo de Captain America, provocando un seco ruido al chocar las escaleras.

-Hey, por favor no dispare! – con nerviosismo el joven alegó, acatando las órdenes.

-Quítate la máscara y tírate al suelo! Estás bajo arresto por transgredir órdenes de SHIELD además de atacar a Captain America! – un uniformado alzó su pistola con leve temblor y apuntó directamente al pecho del adolescente.

-Ustedes no lo entienden! Yo no quería hacerlo pero él me obligó! Hizo que peleara contra él! – sollozó Miles Morales bajo su máscara, dejándose caer a un lado del cuerpo del super soldado, tomando su cabeza entre las manos.

-Has lo que te ordenamos! Ahora! Voy a empezar a contar! – desesperándose por la situación que tenían delante, un miembro del departamento policial comenzó a avanzar portando un escudo mientras atrás un compañero iba con un rifle de asalto.

Un llanto se propagaba a los oídos de todos los presentes, obligando a que las miradas se posaran en Ultimate Spiderman con un dejo de lástima pero sin poder evitar continuar su lento avance para evitar accidentes. La preocupación se alzaba con cada segundo al notar la falta de respuesta corporal que tenía Captain America, llevándolos a sospechar el peor de los escenarios.

El arrastre de pies y más vehículos llegando con sus sirenas rugiendo en las calles se fueron aplacando incondicionalmente cuando enormes naves ocultaron al sol como artificiales nubes mientras aspas a gran velocidad ansiaban romper la pseudo tranquilidad generada por el hombre común. Un Helicarrier parecía querer aterrizar en plena calle, enseñando a través de la cabina vidriada a una serie de personas que lucían completamente taciturnos y una rubia de cabello corto tenía sus ojos llenos de ira antes de desaparecer en una esprintada.

Al mismo tiempo que la fémina blonda se aproximaba desde el cielo a toda velocidad, una enorme armadura imitaba su accionar desde otro punto cardinal, rompiendo parte del alumbrado público a su paso gracias a la ciega furia que lo consumía al ver a la figura masculina vestida con colores patrios en el suelo sin responder ante cualquier estímulo.

-Qué hiciste!? – sobrepasando la velocidad de Iron Man, la fémina aterrizó frente al arácnido y lo tomó por el frente de sus ropas.

-Yo…yo…- balbuceó el joven afroamericano, sin lograr concluir oración alguna.

-Tú lo empujaste, Carol! Mira lo que lograste al seguir esas visiones! Acabas de quitarme a otro amigo más! – acusó Stark, sintiéndose incapaz de acercarse más al cuerpo de Steve Rogers, recordando que horas atrás el hombre había dicho que saldría por un momento de la base que tenía pero nunca regresó.

-Basta, por favor…basta- continuó lamentándose el adolescente sin alzar su cara.

-Yo no hice nada, solo iba a ponerlo en custodia! Y tú, qué excusa tienes?! Respóndeme maldita sea! – zamarreando al arácnido mientras soldados de SHIELD y más gente del bando que Danvers tenía iban posicionándose en las calles mientras tanto la policía como civiles se marchaban rápidamente.

-Ya déjalo! Odio esto tanto como tú, pero no puedes culparlo por algo a lo que fue empujado! – queriendo no sucumbir a la misma rabia que consumía a Captain Marvel, el multimillonario quiso excusar al joven vigilante al mismo tiempo que varios héroes alcanzaban su punto actual de encuentro y enfrentaban sus miradas contra sus próximos enemigos.

-En serio lo siento…lo siento mucho…- forcejeando con el agarre de la heroína, Miles trató de librarse, solo para terminar estrellado junto al cuerpo de Rogers y ver cómo ella alzaba un puño en alto.

-Deja de llorar! Deja de ser un maldito bebé! Acabas de masacrar a un buen hombre y ahora te haré pasar por lo mis…mo…- cegada por la furia e ignorando los gritos de Tony, quien estaba listo para hacer estallar su repulsor en el torso de la mujer, Carol lanzó un contundente puñetazo directamente a la cabeza del adolescente.

Sin embargo sus palabras se tropezaron en su lengua cuando dicha reyerta fue detenida con facilidad y el llanto que llevaba escuchando desde hace unos minutos se detuvo abruptamente.

-De veras, Carol? Me recibes con un puñetazo? Por cierto, lindo corte de cabello– el tono jocoso y ronco llegó con claridad a los líderes de ambos grupos que batallaban, abriendo lentamente sus ojos al notar cómo el puño atrapado era desviado para revelar las lentes blancas de la máscara arácnida que los observaba con parsimonia.

-Qué…? – su privilegiada mente fue imposibilitada de procesar lo que ocurría delante suyo, obligando a Tony Stark a balbucear un mero monosílabo.

-Sorpresa mortales! – los ojos de Steve Rogers se abrieron abruptamente, haciendo al mismo tiempo que el escudo se transforme en una espada y golpee en el centro del reactor Arc, enviando varios metros atrás a Iron Man mientras que el arácnido aprovechaba la posición para lanzar un puntapié al mentón de la rubia.

La ilusión sobre el par de hombres que previamente estaban simulando en las escalinatas se vino abajo, revelando a un pelinegro de vestimenta verde y dorada junto a un adulto de reconocible traje rojo y azul con patrones de redes.

La sorpresa no solo continuaba en Stark y Danvers, sino que el resto de los presentes compartían sensaciones similares. Momento que sacaron provecho tanto el Asgardiano como el tótem arácnido, donde este último lanzo desde su muñeca siniestra un par de trazadores a los hombros del Hulkbuster que Tony vestía, así como una línea de telaraña desde su lanza redes diestro directamente al pecho de la heroína y retrayéndola para que Loki golpee su cara con el pomo de la Gram.

-Tienen alguna idea de lo molesto que es tener que enterarse del hecho que los dejo dos años y ustedes ya han comenzado a pelearse como niños otra vez? Si no me hubiesen explicado el motivo real, habría pensado que uno de ustedes le robó una botella de alcohol al otro y por ello estaban discutiendo- indicó el cabeza de red, agachándose cuando Captain Marvel trató de golpearlo.

-Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara de nuevo luego de abandonarnos!? De abandonarme! – con dolor y veneno exclamó la rubia, sin darse cuenta que sus movimientos corporales hicieron que sus aliados fueran al ataque directamente contra la araña y el dios embustero que actualmente eludía los dificultosos movimientos de la armadura mecanizada.

Obviamente los miembros del grupo que lideraba Iron Man no se quedaron atrás, lanzándose a la lucha en medio de las calles frente al Capitolio. Luke Cage corrió hasta colisionar contra Drax, sosteniéndole los antebrazos para evitar que sus cuchillas alcancen su objetivo y dándole al mismo tiempo un cabezazo que lo atontó momentáneamente al miembro de los Guardians of the Galaxy. Bandas carmesíes de Cyttorak apresaron a Storm y Iceman, siendo librados al cabo de unos segundos cuando Groot estiró su brazo derecho para jalar de las piernas al Hechicero Supremo hasta el suelo y golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que un Logan de facciones ancianas saltó sobre la espalda del árbol viviente y comenzó a clavar sus garras después de patear a un mapache que quiso dispararle.

-Yo te abandoné? En serio me recriminas eso? Qué no acaso estabas en una relación con War Machine? – cuestionó Spiderman, disparando telarañas a la cara de Danvers para así saltar por encima de ella antes de tomarla por los hombros y aventarla contra Quill luego de que su sentido arácnido le advirtiera de un posible ataque.

-Qué haces aquí, araña?! Esta no es tu lucha! Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! Lárgate! – acusó el multimillonario, no queriendo pelear contra una posible tercera facción.

-No lo entiendes, verdad? Vino a solucionar el problema que ustedes crearon- una femenina voz perteneciente a Scarlet Witch respondió, disparando zarcillos rojos contra Magik y Jane Foster en el segundo que las vio ir directamente contra el dios embustero, dándole tiempo así de buscar refugio detrás del muro que una ahora visible Susan Storm había erigido en el rellano del Capitolio donde todos los demás héroes reunidos anteriormente en Parker Industries aguardaban.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada! Solo quería ayudar! Hacer el mundo algo mejor! – Captain Marvel gritó al quitarse las redes de la cara, cargando en sus manos una enorme carga de energía en dirección a Stark tras verlo que se acercaba hacia ella mientras ignoraba a la araña.

-Estás atentando contra la humanidad con tus ideas estúpidas! No sabes con lo que estás jugando! – reclamó el Stark, alzando sus mecanizados brazos y enseñando decenas de pequeños proyectiles que estuvieron a punto de dispararse.

Cuando ambos héroes iban a concluir sus ofensivas, un disparo a la extremidad superior diestra de Iron Man y un borrón rojo chocando contra la cabeza de Captain Marvel hicieron desviar sus ataques, trayendo en consecuencia más furia hacia un temerario Daredevil que sostenía la lanza de Gamora y a Punisher que lanzaba granadas aturdidoras a un feroz Venom que quiso desgarrarlo.

-A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que tienen entre manos- musitó el cabeza de red, pateando en la cara a Spectrum y Sam Wilson ya que ambos lo veían como una amenaza en común, coordinando instintivamente sus movimientos para disparar más trazadores a los coyunturas del traje que Iron Man llevaba.

-Creo que tener un doctorado en física teórica y un grado de maestría en ingeniería eléctrica hace que tú estés equivocado Spiderm…MHP! – Blue Marvel estaba diciendo a medida que descendía vertiginosamente en dirección al castaño, solo para recibir su puñetazo en su cara por una femenina figura que hizo acto de presencia en el momento justo.

-Disculpa que opine lo contrario, pero él tiene especialidades en química, biología, mecánica, genética y física…Así que tú eres quien está equivocado- una Captain Marvel pero con cabello más largo y pequeñas diferencias en su traje levitaba a menos de un metro de Spiderman, tendiéndole una mano para que se ponga de pie pero siendo inmediatamente atraída contra el masculino pecho para dejar pasar una andanada de tiros hechos por Deadpool contra Puck.

-Te agradezco el que me defiendas, pero trata de tener cuidado. No quiero que nada te pase- susurró el castaño.

-Creo que estamos a mano luego de que hiciera prácticamente lo mismo cuando hicimos frente a Sofen hace unos meses- replicó la blonda, separándose un poco de su esposo y lanzando un pulso de energía a Aurora y Vision.

Tanto Stark, quien descubrió que no podía mover sus extremidades, y Danvers, la cual intentaba salir de su estupefacción, miraron con asombro a la blonda que estaba al lado de Spiderman en las escalinatas del Capitolio. Miles de preguntas se formaron en sus cabezas, tratando de dilucidar una respuesta coherente, solo para llegar a la misma conclusión tras recordar lo que había contado Logan y los demás aquel fatídico día que regresaron de otro mundo.

-Oigan, tórtolos! Dejen de coquetear y concéntrense! – Johnny Storm clamó, encendiendo el muro que su hermana creó para repeler a una insistente Thor, al mismo tiempo que Ben Grimm pateaba a una confiaba Illyana que había proyectado un portal detrás de Ms. Marvel y Black Widow.

Aquello detuvo toda posible reacción de la rubio con cabello corto, quien miró fijamente al matrimonio con un dejo de melancolía, furia y celos. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, ella fue capaz de eludir un par de flechas que Kate Bishop disparó en su contra, pero distrayéndose así para que Hope Summer aprovechara su cercanía al joven Cyclops para que ambos proyectaran rayos ópticos que dieron en la espalda de la Danvers.

-Sé que no me corresponde decirte esto, pero debes detenerte. Ambos tienen que hacerlo, no saben lo que hacen de manera inconsciente- la esposa de Peter Parker trató de mediar con su contraparte y la del Tony Stark que conocía.

-No cariño, tú y él no saben lo que hacen- un acento sureño obligó a la rubia a volar instantáneamente en dirección al cielo, siendo que Rogue acababa de llegar junto a Nightcrawler para apoyar a Stark.

-Carol! Maldición…es que no puedes ser igual de agradable que la Hill de mi nuevo hogar? – preocupado por su pareja de vida, el tótem hizo el amague de querer alcanzarla pero en su lugar empezó a saltar sobre cuanto héroe y heroína se le cruzaba ya que los soldados armados de SHIELD tenían órdenes de acribillarlo por parte de su nueva líder.

-Spiderman, estás bajo arresto por agredir a un agente de SHIELD! – por medio de un megáfono, Maria declaró en medio de una gran lucha en la que el susodicho se encargaba de disparar redes a los edificios aledaños con el fin de reducir daños y mantener a salvo a los civiles.

-Él comenzó a atacarme, ergo fue en defensa propia! Hay cámaras en las esquinas para que puedas corroborar lo que digo! – comentó Peter, realizando una voltereta en consecuencia de agarrar a Kitty Pryde para que no reciba un disparo por parte de un Starlord que quería detener a un intrépido Ben Reilly.

-…Gracias- la mutante logró decir al reconocer el motivo de su acercamiento con el trepa muros.

-No es nada, pero hazme el favor de llamar a todos los mutantes. En serio quiero explicarles que lo que hacen está mal- pateando la espalda de Blue Marvel y encerrándolo en el dispositivo que Shuri había creado para retener a la rubia que intentaba salvar al mundo ya que lo veía como un gran peligro para todos, Spidey le imploró a Shadowcat.

-De qué hablas? – deteniendo cualquier intento de pelea, la castaña con habilidad de cambiar de fase le preguntó al cabeza de red.

-Ulysses Cain no es un inhumano- fue todo lo que Spiderman dijo antes de disparar un par de líneas a la espalda de Angela y propulsándose en su dirección para patearla en la nuca con el fin de cuidar a Anya.

Mientras tanto, Carol Danvers Parker continuaba volando cada vez con más altitud, sobrepasando las capas atmosféricas y activando su casco de manera instintiva para tener mejor ventaja contra una empecinada Anna Marie que buscaba hacerse de sus poderes para sacarla del campo de batalla. Volaba con impulso como si fuese uno de sus amados aviones de combate, rompiendo la barrera del sonido y dejando muy por detrás a la mutante que lentamente iba percatándose de su error al perseguirla, consiguiendo quedarse con poco aire y asfixiándose en consecuencia.

Los ojos de la hija de Mystique revelaban despecho ante la artimaña de la piloto de aviones, algo a que lo la blonda respondió con una tácita mueca de burla antes de detenerse abruptamente en pleno espacio aéreo y realizar una caída libre mientras otorgaba un limpio puñetazo a la quijada de la mutante, haciendo que su descenso sea desmayada y sin forma alguna de aterrizar con suavidad. Obligada, Carol tuvo que tomarla de su pie derecho para descender con más cuidado, pero manteniendo en mente la advertencia del hombre con el que se casó y dejando en su lugar el casco que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza.

Apenas la depositó sobre el asfalto, la blonda tuvo que atrapar una monstruosa figura negra con patrones blancos cuya sustancia viscosa que lo componía trató de avanzar sobre sus brazos, poniéndola nerviosa y librando un pulso de energía que hizo chillar de dolor. Sonidos de telarañas disparándose repetidas veces avisó a la mitad Kree de que su esposo estaba atento a su situación a pesar de estar eludiendo ataques pertenecientes a Gamora y Rocket Raccon, pero descuidando demasiado su retaguardia a una iracunda Maria Hill que sostenía peligrosamente un rifle.

Solo para verla fallar cuando un par de brazos se enredaron en el cuerpo de la pelinegro por parte de una joven pakistaní, la cual con ayuda de Ultimate Spiderman terminaron de aferrarla en un capullo de seda que imposibilitaba sus movimientos.

El Parker estaba a punto de comunicarle a Carol sobre lo que su contraparte estaba a punto de hacer, pero se contentó internamente al verla desenvolverse con tanta facilidad a la hora de esquivar ataques y aprovechar las pequeñas aberturas en la postura de la anfitriona del mundo actual para asestar varias reyertas que la hacían retroceder. Él, por su parte, tuvo su atención atraída a una femenina figura arácnida que llevaba el mismo traje que usó durante la primera Civil War, trayéndole un amargo sabor a su boca cuando oyó la voz que le habló bajo la máscara roja con lentes doradas.

-Peter? Cuándo llegaste aquí? Por qué estás peleando contra Tony? – la mujer cuestionó de manera repetida, sosteniéndose en el aire gracias a las patas mecanizadas que salían desde su espalda.

-Wow! Parece que la araña tiene problemas…! – se oyó la burla de Wade Wilson, quien a pesar de los avisos de Kitty Pryde para reunir a todos los mutantes bajo un estandarte de paz, este se dedicaba aún a dispararle a Puck mientras en su cabeza llevaba un gorro con dos enormes orejas redondas y negras.

-Realmente tu suerte apesta, hermano- el murmullo de Ben Reilly tras balancearse cerca del tótem mientras un insistente Peter Quill trataba de darle caza.

-Me pregunto si fue buena idea de su parte el que regrese a solucionar nuestros problemas- le susurró Susan Storm a The Thing al mismo tiempo que veía cómo Maximoff y Romanoff parecían listas para barrer el suelo con la antigua actriz a pesar de que el hombre que les interesaba estuviese casado ya.

-En cualquier caso podremos culpar a los Illuminati si él quiere vengarse- sentándose en uno de los escalones del Capitolio bajo la protección del muro invisible, Frank Castle comentó en simultáneo a su recuento de balas después de haberle disparado a todas las articulaciones del traje inservible que vestía Tony Stark.

Spiderman se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, saltando instintivamente por encima de Gamora y quitándole su arma, la cual arrojó contra Angela y Jane Foster para alejarlas de su esposa cuando estas quisieron emboscarla.

-…Quítate el traje, MJ. Terminarás lastimándote en una lucha que no te corresponde- ignorando cualquier interrogante dicha previamente, el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña fue más que directo a la hora de hablar.

-Crees que puedes decirme cómo usar esto? Te he visto por años y además tuve tus poderes una vez, solo es cuestión de prác…AHHH! – intentando hacerse de mayor importancia, la Watson quiso avanzar hasta donde su ex pareja estaba, solo para ser receptora de varios trazadores que golpearon cada pata mecánica y la araña dorada del pecho.

-Como lo dije, terminarás lastimándote por un estúpido acto de valentía hacia un hombre que nos arruinó la vida más de una vez- dándole la espalda a la mujer que dejó atrás en su vida, Peter Parker comenzó a cansarse de tener que pelear innecesariamente.

Debido a ello, cambió la configuración de sus lanza redes una vez que saltó a lo alto de una farola, disparando proyectiles al suelo o paredes lindantes pertenecientes a edificios. Solo fueron necesarios tres segundos para que cada dispositivo se active y varias líneas de telarañas atrapen sorpresivamente a todos aquellos que estaban peleando aún excepto su esposa, quien alzó una ceja al ver el curso de acción tomado y posteriormente descendió nuevamente a suelo firme.

-Te cansaste? – quiso saber la blonda, viéndolo asegurar los capullos que contenían tanto a héroes como heroínas luego de que el cabeza de red reconfigurara sus redes capaces de contener a fuerza imparables como Juggernaut o Hulk por unos minutos.

Un bufido que sacó una suave risa a la Captain Marvel casada con el Parker fue toda la respuesta dada, siendo que este se acercó a donde el multimillonario estaba apresado en el interior de su gran armadura, llevando su mano hasta la máscara y arrancándosela de un solo tirón.

-Qué me hiciste? – logró decir Tony Stark, el cual no pudo obtener forma de escapar ni siquiera con su IA incorporada a la armadura.

-Antartic Vibranium. Te recuerda algo ese nombre? – replicó el arácnido, alejándose una vez más del lugar para finalmente ocupar el espacio a la derecha de su esposa, quien miraba curiosa a la Watson que gruñía desde el interior de su traje.

-Eso…eso fue muy inteligente de tu parte. Y lo que retiene a Blue Marvel? También es Vibranium? – admitiendo la proeza de tener un plan para determinados escenarios, Iron Man volvió a indagar.

-Regalo de Shuri. Ahora se quedarán tranquilos por unos minutos y me dejarán explicar el motivo de mis actos? – aclaró primeramente el ex fotógrafo, para después mirar con sus lentes blancas a cada uno de los apresados.

-TE ARRESTARÉ, SPIDERMAN! DESACATO Y RESISTENCIA A LAS FUERZAS MAYORES, SEGUIDO DE ATACAR A DICHAS FUERZAS! – los gritos de la líder de SHIELD por poco aturden al simbionte Venom, quien a pesar de poder escapar con facilidad de las redes que lo retenían, el peligro que Johnny Storm representaba con sus llamas lo mantuvo quieto.

-Me caes mejor en mi mundo, allí eres más tranquila e incluso más amigable con la gente- señaló Carol Danvers Parker, con un tono lo suficientemente audible para que todos puedan entenderla.

-Ya estoy comenzando a envidiar tu vida, Spidey- los gruñidos de un anciano Logan captaron la atención del nombrado.

-Me dijeron que había una versión anciana de ti…pero qué te pasó? Parece que hubieras vivido más de cien años- asombrado por el aspecto físico del mutante, dijo Peter.

-Realmente parece otra persona a la que conocí…- sin poder contenerse, Carol confesó.

-Digamos que cosas malas pasaron en mi mundo, estar aquí es un método de evitar que siga por el mismo camino que tomó mi antiguo hogar- emitiendo una extraña mueca que le rememoraba mucho al arácnido a las que él mismo hacía para cubrir sus penurias, James Howlett respondió.

-Quién sabe, quizás consigas la misma suerte que yo al hallar a alguien- tratando de darle buenos ánimos como los hermanos en todo menos la sangre que eran, dijo el castaño.

-Él me contó que tienes familia, aférrate a ellos al menos- otra vez la rubia habló, queriendo ser de apoyo para con el hombre al que su esposo estimaba mucho.

-Menos de dos minutos hablando con ella y ya me agrada más que la otra- soltando una ronca risa gutural, el mutante con esqueleto de Adamantium expresó sus pensamientos, ofendiendo a la rubia de pelo corto que forcejeó un poco con su aprisionamiento hasta que logró soltarse.

-Ya es suficiente! Los pondré a ustedes dos bajo arrest…- lanzándose directamente al matrimonio, la miembro de los Ultimates y aliada de Hill gritó furiosamente, pero deteniéndose a mitad de sus palabras al ser opacada.

-CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y ESCUCHA LO QUE TENGO PARA DECIRLES! – totalmente fatigado de tener que lidiar con gente obtusa, Peter terminó gritándole a la contraparte de su mujer.

-Qu…? – probó volver a hablar la rubia de cabellera corta.

-ACASO NO ME OÍSTE!? QUÉDATE QUIETA Y DEJA DE SER UNA MOLESTIA! DESDE QUE TE PUSISTE ESE TRAJE TE VOLVISTE UN DOLOR DE CABEZA! – gritó una vez más Spiderman, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes ya que muy pocas veces eso había ocurrido, y la mayoría era en privado.

-Auch…eso debió doler- se mofó Tony Stark, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver que las lentes blancas se clavaron en su rostro con intenciones de hacerle explotar la cabeza con un simple pensamiento.

-TÚ CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA Y DE TUS AMIGOS ILLUMINATI! Y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NI TE ATREVAS A DECIR ALGO! – gritándole primero al científico filántropo, lo que lo hizo palidecer, Peter advirtió determinantemente a MJ tras verla mover su cabeza en dirección a su esposa.

Una brecha rasgó el espacio que estaba en el rellano del Capitolio donde Susan mantenía aún su muro, revelando un numeroso grupo liderado por Kaine, Julia, Steve y Reed, trayendo consigo a varios Inhumanos como su monarca y fieles súbditos además del disputado Ulysses Cain.

-No nos perdimos de algo, verdad? – el clon de rostro marcado le preguntó a Loki ya que lo tenía más cerca, recibiendo una torcida sonrisa que fue todo lo necesario para el Otro.

-Aparte de que fuimos comprados por un ratón diabólico…no, no pasó nada raro- dijo Deadpool, quien todavía llevaba sobre su cabeza el gorro negro con orejas de roedor e intentaba ponerle uno al mutante gruñón pero desistiendo y regalándoselo a Hope.

-Ignoraré sabiamente ese comentario. Hey! Aquí está la fuente de nuestros problemas! – Scarlet Spider hizo caso omiso del mercenario bocazas, enfocándose en el joven visionario que miraba a todos lados con temor en sus ojos.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, humano. Estás hablando con un fiel siervo de nuestra reina Medusa- con tono borde, Karnak parecía estar listo para pelear.

-Imagino que dices eso porque no tienes ni idea de lo que Ulysses es en verdad…- se expresó Spiderman, yendo con su esposa escaleras arriba para alcanzar el lugar donde el grupo reciente estaba.

-Es un Inhumano, Spiderman. Eso es lo que Ulysses es- la Amaquelin tomó la palabra, siendo más sutil para no mostrar sorpresa con la presencia del vigilante que llevaba desaparecido dos años.

-No. El muchacho no lo es. De hecho, es algo mucho más peligroso que eso- con los conocimientos impartidos por su pareja de vida, Carol Danvers Parker alegó, omitiendo su atención a los nuevos visitantes del Capitolio que la miraban fijamente.

-De qué hablan? Eres Spiderman, no? Cómo estás aquí, nunca predije tu llegada…- el temeroso joven parló, siendo ahora mismo foco de atención por parte de toda la comunidad heroica que poseía el universo actual.

-Nunca podrías haberlo hecho- el miembro fundador de los Fantastic Four dialogó.

-Perdón, pero a qué te refieres con eso Reed? – habiéndose tranquilizado dentro de su prisión de Vibranium, Blue Marvel preguntó.

-Lo que él tiene no son visiones- Madame Web respondió en lugar de Mr. Fantastic, mientras que el tótem que controlaba el centro de la telaraña creaba una enorme capa de seda y lo ponía sobre los hombros del joven.

Ese simple acto trajo a la mente de los veteranos una sola imagen que retrataba a un hombre que conocieron y enfrentaron hace mucho tiempo. Uno que los Illuminati exiliaron tras mentiras y sugestiones. Un ser con poder suficiente como para reconstruir la realidad a su voluntad con un simple pensamiento.

-Felicitaciones, Illuminati. Una vez más sus hazañas regresaron para mordernos el trasero…y luego dicen que yo soy un villano- el dios embustero declaró, tanto en burla como con lástima.

-Qué? Qué están haciendo? Por qué me ponen esto? – sosteniendo la capa de telaraña y mirándola con curiosidad, Ulysses indagó sumido en una gran confusión.

-Digamos que mi esposo tan solo está abriéndole los ojos a la gente y salvándolos de un problema mayor- apiadándose del joven que realmente parecía estar en conflicto frene a ella, Captain Marvel habló mientras se quitaba el casco que usó anteriormente para salir de la atmósfera.

-Yo…- balbuceó ese monosílabo Ulysses luego de ver cómo incluso su reina daba unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución.

-Tu nunca podrías haber previsto su llegada ya que no pertenecen a este universo. Están más allá de tu plano de trabajo, jovencito- la experimentada voz del super soldado respondió a las dudas de Cain.

-No entiendo. Qué tratando de decirme? Mis visiones no son para predecir el futuro? – mirando a la rubia de cabello corto que apoyaba el uso de sus poderes y el resto de la familia que había hallado con los Inhumanos, el muchacho comunicó.

-Lo que ves es un escenario que creas imaginariamente. Thanos? Tú lo trajiste sin saberlo. Ese Celestial? También fue obra tuya. El Dr. Banner? Lamentablemente fuiste partícipe intelectual de ese accidente una vez más. Asimismo, el caso de la mujer que Carol atrapó de sospechosa y al final no tuvo nada en su maletín o antecedentes, se debió a que tú no pudiste pensar en todos los detalles y simplemente le diste a alguien a quien buscar- el co socio de Kaine, Ben Reilly, procedió a explicar pacientemente.

-No! Eso no puede ser cierto! Soy un Inhumano, la Niebla Terrígena me afectó! Esa es mi habilidad! – con desesperación genuina, Ulysses trató de explayarse mientras miraba a quienes anteriormente eran su supuesta familia en busca de auxilio.

-La niebla nunca te afectó de manera física, solo lo pensaste porque en tu inconsciente estaba plantada la idea desde hace mucho tiempo por ciertos sujetos que solo saben traer problemas. Se te trató como un mutante, luego como un inhumano, pero todos sabemos que estás más allá de esos alcances- siendo capaz de manipular energías caóticas, la propia Scarlet Witch tomó la palabra.

-Me explicaron lo que pasó durante mi ausencia, y cómo terminaron convirtiendo este universo en una amalgama de varios en la Secret War. Cómo es obvio, siempre tiene que haber una contraparte de Molecule Man en cada uno de estos, y es por eso mismo que ahora tú estás aquí. Puede que no tengamos la mejor de las "amistades" a pesar de que en un principio tuvieses buenas intenciones en un principio para solucionar lo que tú creías obras incompletas, pero bienvenido a casa…Beyonder- narrando un breve resumen de lo que pasó durante en el mundo actual mientras él vivía junto a su esposa, Spiderman le reveló a Ulysses Cain su verdadera identidad, haciendo que los más jóvenes y aún ignorantes de la verdad abrieran grandes sus ojos ya que reconocían el nombre.

Finalmente la verdad había salido a la luz. Una confesión que más de uno podría haber notado de no haber sido por sus propias agendas egoístas, planes para satisfacer sus seres y regodearse al final de la batalla. Una lucha que fue llevaba a cabo innecesariamente y detenida por un hombre que dejó de vivir allí gracias al desprecio cotidiano que recibía.

Las mentes más brillantes presentes solo podían observar con respeto y celos al tótem arácnido, quien en un desinteresado acto de abandonar su hogar junto a su esposa para ayudarlas, terminó uniendo todas las piezas de un rompecabezas que ellos mismos se encargaron de desordenar. El resto mostró respeto, aunque algunos a regañadientes, para el hombre con poderes arácnidos y la mujer que lo acompañaba a su lado, habiendo luchado contra ellos y saliendo victoriosos debido a que no se dejaron llevar por ideales apócrifos sino por sus mentes analíticas y sincronía para protegerse el uno con el otro.

-Un…un Beyonder…- murmuró el muchacho, saliendo de su estupefacción.

-Todo un shock, no? Quieres sentarte o imaginarte una bebida para que aparezca en tu mano? – ofreció divertido el cabeza de red, haciendo bufar a aquellos que lo conocían mejor por su despreocupación.

-Puede hacer eso? – la rubia mitad Kree de cabello largo cuestionó.

-Pudo devolverle la visión a un ciego…Si quiere, es capaz de hacer aparecer una lata de Pepsi rellena de Coca Cola- refutó el castaño, lo que se ganó el asentimiento de varios ya que su comparación era válida sin discusión alguna.

-Eso significa que puedo arreglar lo que provoqué? – con un brillo esperanzador en su mirada, oriunda de su inocencia humana que trasminó su mente, el ser celestial con forma de joven cuestionó.

Bajo sus máscaras, aquellos que llevaban, sonrieron los héroes. Inclusive los más toscos a nivel social lo hicieron. Pero tres personas no sabían que hacer en realidad. Un multimillonario solo barajaba la posibilidad de ver a dos de sus amigos con vida nuevamente. Una líder de SHIELD quería exigir imperativamente el curso de acción que recomponga parte de lo que ella había ayudado en destruir. Y cierta rubia de cabellera corta se debatía internamente en sus próximas palabras, aun teniendo fresco el grito que Spiderman le había proporcionado en todo su derecho.

-Tienes el poder para hacerlo- comenzó a decir Carol Danvers Parker, trayendo una mueca de orgullo en su esposo tras oírla.

-Tienes la responsabilidad para llevarlo a cabo? – complementó Peter a forma de interrogante, creándole una meta al ser que tenía delante.

* * *

Carol mantenía sus azules pupilas fijas en su contraparte que todavía se resignaba a hablar mientras veía a Tony Stark abrazándose con James Rhodes. Podía sentir incomodidad de su parte por diversos factores, como el hecho de querer hablarle a su esposo y tratar de entablar diálogo con el hombre que comenzó a querer hasta que Thanos lo mató.

Le parecía irónico para la Parker que la blonda de pelo corto fuese la única a quien más reticencia tenía. Ni siquiera las contrapartes de Wanda, Natasha o incluso la Drew invocaban tal sensación en ella cada vez que las veía acercarse al tótem, quien actualmente se hallaba sentado a su lado tapeando silenciosamente el suelo con su pie derecho en clara señal de incomodidad mientras trataba de distraerse con el infante que lo miró con curiosidad una vez que regresaron nuevamente a Parker Industries.

-Qué estamos esperando? – susurró la blonda.

-A mis hermanos- habiéndose alzado la máscara hasta el puente de su nariz, el científico y vigilante respondió, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con el hijo de Spiderwoman.

-Y eso por qué? – estirando su propia mano izquierda para rozar la mejilla del infante con suavidad, Carol inquirió nuevamente.

-Ellos tienen una vía de viaje entre dimensiones mucho más fácil y portable que el portal creado en Wakanda- explicó Peter, sonriendo un poco cuando Gerry estiró sus manitos en dirección a su esposa, quien con un poco de temor lo alzó contra el pecho.

-Es respecto a ese viaje con muchas arañas y vampiros que me contaste una vez? – quiso saber ella, regalándole al niño una serie de morisquetas que varios de sus compañeros hubiesen pagado por ver.

-Le contaste sobre eso!? A Carol…bueno la otra Carol…nuestra Carol…tú me entiendes, tardó en creerme- acercándose a la pareja de casados, la arácnida británica interrumpió la plática.

-Por qué no se lo contaría? – con tono curioso, respondió con otra pregunta el trepa muros, dejando su la rubia recueste su cabeza sobre el hombro.

-Es su elección, Jessica. No tenemos ningún derecho para recriminarle sus actos- Julia habló una vez que se aproximó con Miles y Anya para saber de qué hablaban.

-Lo sé, es solo que…- renuente y mordiéndose sutilmente su labio inferior, la pelinegra murmuró bajo la atenta mirada cian de la rubia.

-Duele ver que confíes más en ella que conociste hace dos años que en nosotras, quienes trabajamos contigo por mucho más tiempo- la espía rusa completó la idea que posesionaba a la Drew.

-Me hubieses creído de habértelo contado? – sin darle tiempo a respirar, el Parker comentó inmediatamente.

Un embarazoso silencio abundó a las féminas, donde la hija de Magneto se unió. Solo para ser roto con el incomprensible balbuceo de Gerry al hallarse en los brazos de Spidergirl y tratar de alcanzar a un nervioso Miles Morales, quien intentaba hacerse invisible con sus poderes para evitar ser observado mientras escuchaba una plática ajena.

-Geez…podríamos simplemente dejar esta charla a un lado. No quiero irme de aquí con un sabor amargo en mi boca y que Carol tenga una mala imagen de ustedes- suspirando fatigado, pidió encarecidamente el tótem.

-No es como si hubiesen muchas diferencias en verdad, solo algunos detalles- tranquilizó la blonda, sin darse cuenta que su comentario atrajo la atención de varios héroes que habían hallado una paz luego de ver a Ulysses Cain ser invitado por Eternity para convivir junto a seres de su categoría.

-En serio?! Cómo soy allí? – interesado, Tony Stark cuestionó.

-Menos idiota- seca fue la respuesta de Spidey, lo que trajo varias risas.

-Ya, deja de bromear- un poco molesto, el multimillonario se quejó.

-No lo hacía. En verdad eres menos idiota…además de estar casado con Pepper Potts- reveló divertida Captain Marvel.

-La ex esposa de Happy? Wow, ese mundo si que está de la cabeza- asombrado por la revelación de estar casado con la viuda de su difunto amigo, Tony se obligó a tomar asiento en una silla, recibiendo palmadas compasivas de un revivido Banner gracias a Ulysses.

-Qué hay de nosotras? – Wanda trató de averiguar, respetando tácitamente a la rubia que aprovechó la oportunidad que ella desperdició con el trepa muros.

-Tú eres más joven y tienes una relación con Vision, y no te preocupes de ese problema ya que les conté lo que pasó aquí, por lo que están pensando en otras alternativas para tener una familia. Jessica aún no ha aparecido en el radar, por lo que dudo que sea una espía. Y tú, Natasha, estás con Bruce y son felices- relató la araña, siendo receptor de un fuerte abrazo que pasó por desapercibido para su sentido arácnido, pudiendo ver únicamente una melena castaña y una tiara roja.

-Qué? – sacada totalmente de su estoicismo, Black Widow proclamó un mero monosílabo.

-Yo con ella? – incrédulo, el hombre capaz de volverse una furia verde se señaló y luego a la pelirroja.

-Sí, hacen una bonita pareja. Más cuando él la ayudó con su problema físico- Carol dijo, indicando a la espía que rápidamente enfocó su mirada en el castaño.

-Dile a mi hermano que tiene mi permiso para darte esa cosa, él sabrá de lo que hablo. Pensaba dártelo en el caso de que nunca hallase un nuevo hogar, pero como ves nada sucede de la forma que pensamos- alejando un poco a la hechicera caótica, esta vez el tótem fue capaz de recibir correctamente a la espía en sus brazos, disculpándose con la mirada con su esposa.

-Qué hay con el resto? Estamos allí también? – Rhodes inquirió, viendo cómo la contraparte de la mujer con la que estaba en una relación sostenía la mano del arácnido luego de que este soltara el abrazo a Romanoff.

-Para hacerles un resumen, tú estás pero debido a un ataque tienes una prótesis para poder caminar- dio inicio a una enumeración de hecho la araña.

-Steve es un poco gruñón pero se calma cuando obliga al pobre Sam a entrenar- continuó Carol.

-Thor y Loki están tratando de crear una Asgard similar a que había aquí luego de que les conté- prosiguió Peter, haciendo recordar al dios embustero de cómo vio a su contraparte tan tranquilo con su molesto hermano.

-Los Defenders están cuidando las calles de New York y solemos ayudarlos de vez en cuando- recibiendo asentimientos por parte de Matt, Frank y Luke, la Parker siguió enumerando.

-Black Bolt suele pasearse por New York y busca información de mi parte que puede serle de ayuda. Aunque admito que poco sé de ellos, según él fui de mucha ayuda- rememorando al hombre que no podía hablar a menos que quisiera destruir todo a su paso, Spiderman habló.

-Según Pe…Spidey, le recomendó a Nick que no hiciera nada con los mutantes- casi revelando el nombre de su esposo, la fémina mitad Kree aclaró.

-Por qué hiciste eso, bub? – el anciano Logan quiso saber, siendo que estaba junto a Wade y Hope mientras que el resto se había dividido en regresar a su mansión o esperar simplemente en la azotea del edificio.

-En primer lugar fue para evitar conflictos. Magneto siempre dijo que eran un avance en la escala evolutiva, por lo que simplemente aconsejé en que ellos continuaran de incógnito entre la otra gente y que en el futuro se vayan revelando uno a uno sin necesidad de llamar al pánico general de la población mundial- dando un válido motivo, los X-men presentes admitieron que tenía razón en más de una forma.

-O sea, solucionaste varios de los conflictos que afectaron este mundo incluso antes de que pudiesen surgir? Es realmente admirable y dudo que alguno de nosotros lo hubiese planeado de tal forma- enseñando orgullo en su fas, Steve Rogers habló por boca de todos los Avengers, Defenders, Inhumanos y X-men.

Incómodo, Peter se removió en su lugar, siendo tranquilizado por una seria Carol que miraba a su contraparte aproximarse junto a She-Hulk y pararse junto a War Machine. Aún podía recordar las palabras que aquel sexteto pronunció respecto a las relaciones fallidas que tuvo su esposo, y un rencor se formó para con la miembro de los Ultimates por ser una cobarde.

Incluso si en lo más profundo le estaba agradecida por dejar libre al hombre que ahora acompañaba su vida.

-Oh! También pude ver a Janet antes de que mi hermano y Loki hicieran acto de presencia en la reunión que teníamos! – sobreponiéndose a la intranquilidad previa, Spidey soltó esa noticia que tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-De verdad?! Está bien? Cómo luce? Acaso no sufrió ningún accidente como aquí? – bañó en preguntas Susan Storm al tótem, quien solo esperaba internamente que la hipótesis llevada a cabo junto al anciano Pym sirviera.

-Estás hablando de la señora, cierto? – queriendo corroborar bien la data ya que era la primera vez que conocía a la dama de cabellos canos, Carol inquirió en voz baja para que únicamente su esposo pudiese oírle, el cual asintió únicamente.

-Señora? – repitió Matt Murdock lo dicho por Carol, ya que la oyó con sus sentidos desarrollados.

-Ufff…deberías imaginártela. No tendrá su traje de cuero negro que simulaba ser un felino, pero sigue siendo…- sin poder contenerse, Wade comenzó a hablar sin pensar.

-Wade- llamó James Howlett en un gruñido.

-En serio, es para tomarla y… _GULP!_...y mejor dejo de enojar al jubilado gruñón- quiso continuar el mercenario bocazas, pero terminó tragando saliva al sentir una reconocidas garras de Adamantium en su entrepierna.

-Ignorando los recientes comentarios de Deadpool, he de admitir que aunque Janet sea una mujer de avanzada edad sigue manteniendo esa belleza que la caracteriza- dando su opinión desde un punto de vista neutral, para que su esposa deje de estrujar su mano cuando fue advertido por el sentido arácnido, Parker relató.

-Araña…por qué lo dices en tiempo presente? Acaso no recuerdas lo que le pasó? – un poco dolida con el recuerdo vivo que tenían de The Wasp desapareciendo frente a ellos, indagó una recuperada Jennifer Walters.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del vigilante de Queens, casi de la misma forma que cuando vio horas atrás a la Van Dyne llegar como invitada por una inquieta Cassie. La heroína mitad Kree podía leer fácilmente los pensamientos de su marido, como él podía hacer a la inversa, por lo que simplemente masajeó el dorso de la mano cogida con su pulgar para transmitirle su apoyo en la idea que escuchó en la charla culta que tuvieron fugazmente los científicos en el establecimiento proporcionado por Stark en su mundo.

-Sé lo que dije, Jennifer. Y lo hago porque existe una posibilidad de que Janet aún esté con vida- controlándose ya que a él también le había afectado la pérdida de aquella buena mujer, Peter confesó, creando inmediatamente un pandemónium.

-No es una broma de mal gusto, cierto? No eres cruel como para hacer una broma con algo así, Spiderman- la blonda fantástica susurró para no demostrar su confusión.

-Él no es así, se los puedo asegurar. El mentor de Scott dijo algo sobre que su esposa estuvo en el Reino Cuántico por años, a lo que mi marido concluyó de alguna forma que lo sucedido con la persona que ustedes perdieron aún puede que esté varada en ese mismo lugar- defendiendo a Peter, Captain Marvel rememoró lo que se dialogó en ese momento.

-Pero si eso llega a ser cierto, entonces nunca la podremos hallar. Ese lugar es realmente extenso- Reed comentó, frunciendo el ceño al toparse con un tema que no era su especialización.

-Ella era una Avenger hasta el momento de la pelea, por lo que debió tener su credencial. Busquen a Pym, ya que él es el experto en ese campo teórico y práctico, e intenten realizar una retroalimentación informativa. Aún existe una posibilidad y sería una verdadera lástima que no intentaran nada para poder traerla- mientras se ponía de pie y posteriormente ayudaba a Carol, Peter comentó al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos llegaban a través de una brecha y rápidamente Kaine se quitaba el dispositivo de la muñeca para arrojárselo.

Un poco de nostalgia llegó al Parker, quien sin perder tiempo se colocó el aparato configurado por Master Weaver en su muñeca diestra, para luego dejar que unos curiosos ojos azules que adoraba ver cada noche se enfocaran minuciosamente para examinarlo. Con un dedo ella rozaba el talismán con engarces que terminaban formando la reminiscencia de una araña, recuerdo de aquel otro arácnido inglés que conoció hace tiempo, divirtiendo al castaño por lo sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos Carol. Tal era el punto de concentración que ella poseía, que la exclamación de susto y consecuentemente el puñetazo en su hombro valieron la pena cuando él sacudió su brazo para simular que el aparato iba a atacarla.

-Eres un idiota! – dándole otro golpe en el hombro derecho, la Danvers Parker gritó.

-Lo siento! Lo siento! Solo fue un chiste! – se disculpó inmediatamente el castaño, tratando de protegerse de los ligeros puñetazos que recibía.

Esa corta interacción entre los casados llamó la atención de quienes los rodeaban, donde internamente fueron tomados por sorpresa ante la genuina felicidad que demostraba el tótem y no aquella farsa que siempre erigía para ocultar sus problemas reales. Aquellas que se lamentaban por sus acciones en el pasado, felicitaron tácitamente en sus mente a Carol, así como las pupilas de Peter lo hicieron pero sin intenciones ulteriores como las mencionadas anteriormente.

-Qué, ya se van? – recapacitando ante lo que estaba haciendo el castaño y la rubia, Ultimate Spiderman formuló su duda.

-Acaso crees que nos íbamos a quedar? Vine, y ella me acompañó, porque estos dos querían matarte básicamente. Además, en casa tenemos nuestros propios problemas que prevenir o solucionar- se explicó el tótem que representaba el centro de la telaraña, indicando aireadamente a los líderes de las facciones disidentes que se enfrentaron antes.

-Qué clase de problemas? – la pequeña Valeria quiso saber, siendo que se quedó junto a su hermano todo este tiempo en Parker Industries para evitar que algo les pasara en el campo de batalla.

-Ellos- sin contenerse, Carol Danvers Parker señaló a los Fantastic Four.

-Nosotros? – Johnny, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, preguntó.

-Más específicamente Reed- aclaró Spidey, lo que hizo gemir al resto de los integrantes e inclusive a sus hijos.

-Ahora qué hice? – ofendido por la reacción de su familia, Mr. Fantastic averiguó.

-Eres joven…y quieres abrir la Zona Negativa- tomándose su tiempo para crear la brecha entre dimensiones frente a él, Spiderman miró por encima de su hombro derecho y le respondió antes de entregarle su brazo a Carol para comenzar a cruzar.

Solo un golpe seco en la nuca de Richards fue lo que oyó el matrimonio antes de atravesar por completo el desgarro espacial, haciéndoles saber sin necesidad de voltearse que Invisible Woman golpeó a su esposo por sus imprudencias.

* * *

 **Universo 19999:**

-Por favor que todo esté bien. Por favor que todo esté bien- con los ojos cerrados y quitándose la máscara por completo, el Parker rogaba mientras era guiado por una divertida Danvers.

-Oh, vamos Peter. Confía un poco y abre los oj…- comenzó a decir la blonda, besando la mejilla del héroe antes de callarse súbitamente cuando vio la sala donde se habían reunido los Avengers antes de que Kaine y Loki hicieran contacto.

-No me gusta ese silencio, Carol. No me gusta nada y no abriré los ojos porque mi mala suerte surtirá efecto- terco como un niño, el tótem se negó rotundamente a ver lo que su esposa sí hacía.

-Creo que ya lo hizo…- reveló la fémina mitad Kree, apreciando las cansadas figuras de sus colegas.

Los Avengers estaban totalmente recostados en el suelo o sillones, viéndolos sin ganas de hablar siquiera un poco. Estaban llenos de polvo y alguna que otra magulladura, mientras que aquellos que no eran héroes trataban de atenderlos para amenizar sus dolencias.

-Me imagino que a ustedes les fue mejor, no? – cuestionó Fury, quien estaba sentado cerca de la barra con Goose a un lado.

El ex fotógrafo se mantuvo callado, observando sus alrededores, yendo luego hasta el ventanal para dirigir su mirada hasta donde el Edificio Baxter estaba y descubriendo que la parte superior de este faltaba por zonas.

-Annihilus? – inquirió el Parker, ignorando a Nick.

-Sí- respondió Steve.

-Le robaron su cetro de control sobre la energía cósmica? – una vez más, interrogó el arácnido.

-Sí- esta vez, Natasha dio la respuesta.

-Se volvió loco, atravesó el portal y quiso matarlos si no se lo devolvían? – por tercera vez seguida, Spiderman formuló su duda, mientras que su esposa se acercaba para acariciar su espalda en un vano intento de controlar su enojo para los Fantastic Four.

-Exactamente…alguien te ha dicho que serías un buen oráculo? Asgard necesita un reemplazo de las Norns- desde el suelo e ignorando que su hermano tenía sus pies sobre su estómago, Thor le dijo al trepa muros.

El castaño no dijo nada más. En su lugar, tomó la mano de Carol, la besó y guio hasta donde el felino extraterrestre estaba, de la parte interior de su máscara sacó unos delgados cables y los conectó a uno de los tantos teléfonos que Tony poseía para descargar toda una grabación de su estadía en la otra dimensión. Hecho eso, desconectó todo, entregó el móvil a Fury, besó nuevamente a su esposa en los labios, acarició a Goose y se dirigió a una ventana abierta.

-Vuelvo en un rato- dijo Spiderman antes de arrojarse al vacío, poniéndose la máscara en plena caída y disparando instantáneamente una línea de telaraña a la cornisa de un edificio aledaño con el fin de columpiarse.

-Ten cuidado- despreocupada y sabiendo lo que él haría, Carol comentó mientras veía a su amigo mirar con interés toda lo que les pasó en el antiguo hogar de su esposo.

-Demonios, cuántas arañas hay allí! – exclamó Fury en total asombro, haciendo que los más jóvenes reclamen ver también junto a unos infantiles Tony y Scott.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _Les gustó?_**

 ** _Pude cumplir con sus expectativas?_**

 ** _Fue de agrado la relación entre Peter y Carol, así como las reacciones de las demás personas?_**

 ** _Sorprendió que Wade supiese muchas cosas? (se dieron cuenta de lo que usa mientras pelea)_**

 ** _Gustó que MJ fuese tratada de manera tan cortante por Peter? (nunca entendí el por qué ella trabaja para Stark en el comic, algo realmente innecesario)_**

 ** _Se esperaban que Peter y su esposa fuesen tan coordinados para pelear contra todos lo que se les presentaban?_**

 ** _La revelación de Ulysses Cain les gustó? (para mí siempre fue un Beyonder en el cómic, más sentido no le encuentro)_**

 ** _POR FAVOR DÉJENME SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER LO QUE OPINAN!_**

 ** _SALUDOS Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE FIC QUE COMENZÓ COMO UN SIMPLE ONE-SHOT. DE VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS._**

 ** _PD: En serio, este es el final. No puedo alargar más la historia porque realmente no se me ocurre nada más (no pienso meterme con el famosísimo Hail HYDRA, que se las arreglen solitos los del 616)._**


End file.
